a new start
by ammeboss
Summary: its is set in 5th season..its my take on huddy...ratings after the latest chapter change to M...a big thnx to my beta LEfan77...complete now!
1. Chapter 1 : you da one

**Its after 5 th season…in between actually….pls review …let me know if I should continue….**

**Chapter 1: "You da one"**

House actually thought about asking her out. She was 'The one'. He rode his death trap motor cycle as she called it. He banged his cane on the door. It was 3 o clock in the morning.

She knew only one person who could do such a thing.

"HOUSE! What is it?"

"Came to see what you were wearing", he replied with a grin.

"Seriously. What do you want ?"

"YOU"!

Cuddy was shocked. She was stunned at his reply because she couldn't believe her ears.

"I'll pick you up at 7. Be ready and wear something nice"

Before she could answer him he zoomed off on his bike.

She could hardly sleep that night.

The next morning she went straight into her office before anyone could reason with her happiness. Her meeting with a donor went so good that she could hardly stop herself from smiling.

House had a case. Even he couldn't stop being smug. He was very straight at the differentials. No metaphors. No racist comments at all. Even Foreman couldn't believe it. They could all sense something was wrong.

At exactly 6 House diagnosed his patient with Addison's. Before he could get the discharge papers signed by Cuddy he zoomed out again. Chase innocently gave the file to cuddy to sign and the first page contained a post-it paper. It said, "BE READY AT 7. I M ALWAZ ON TIME. U KNOW ME!" The smile stretched across her face. Chase was so confused. All this time when he worked for House he had never seen a smile like that on her face. He dumbly took the file back. Before handing the file back Cuddy threw the note away and marched straight toward her car. She went home and asked her nanny to stay for two more hours. Her nanny Marina said she already knew about it and was already paid for the extra hours. The only problem she had now was clothes. Her wardrobe was out on her bed. Finally she decided on a strapless, black, Gucci dress extending a few inches above her knees. The dress was accompanied by an elegant, very delicate, diamond necklace a few cm above her cleavage. The dress highlighted her 'assets'. She was most certainly the hottest Mom one could imagine. Now it was time to pick the shoes. She tried 8 different pairs but finally settled on the Jimmy Choos.

At 7pm sharp she heard the cane banging on her door. She rushed to open it. With every step she took to the door her heart began to beat more rapidly. Finally the door opened. House was standing there with a long single rose in his hand and his cane in the other. He had cleaned himself pretty good. He was wearing jeans and suit jacket. Not very formal, she thought, although he smelled nice for sure.

"WOW" was all he could say about how she looked. She blushed. She turned every shade of pink one could imagine. "Let me get my coat. And thank you for the "wow". For a change he had brought his car as he knew Cuddy would never sit on his death trap bike. She kissed Rachel goodbye and locked the door. He drove the car in silence. It was a 'pin-drop' silence. She was eager to see where he would take her and he was too nervous to say anything. He pulled his car into a place that seemed like a garden. Like a gentleman he opened the car door for her. She was amazed to see House behaving like a normal date. _Well, even I know its hard to believe but its Huddy after all. _He took her hand in his free hand and slightly pulled it towards him. They walked for a couple of minutes before they reached their destination. House had arranged a beautiful lake-viewed table in a small cosy tent. Everything in the tent was purple colored. His sudden obsession with purple was all about Cuddy. He had once seen her in a purple bikini and guess what? He actually loved it.

She couldn't believe it.

The wind was breezy. There was no one around to disturb them except a waiter who was supposed to serve them dinner. He pulled the chair for her and then made his way back to his chair. Without a word the waiter poured red wine in their glasses. She knew how much he hated small talk. He was restless. For the first time in their 20 yrs of friendship he wasn't able to figure out what he was thinking. She said "How is your leg? "

"Well you know how you try to see the light in refrigerator when it is closed?!", he deflected. It was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"So,why now?"

"Hey, how is that little parasite of yours? Started with school?."

"No, next month is her interview."

"Oh! You look beautiful tonight."

"Oh well, thank you. I thought all you were capable of saying was "wow".

The dinner arrived. He made sure that the dishes served were the ones Cuddy liked. For the rest of the night they talked about the hospital and how Wilson had lost 3 wives one after the other. After a longtime she had a glow in her face. House was the only person who knew Cuddy from the inside out, not even her mother knew her so well.

They finished their dinner and were headed back to the car. He drove the car within the speed limit, to her surprise. He switched on the radio;

_**You the one that I dream about all day**__**  
**__**You the one that I think about always**__**  
**__**You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!**__**  
**__**My love is your love, your love is my love**__****_

_**Baby, I love you, I need you here**__**  
**__**With me all the time**__**  
**__**Baby we meant to be**__**  
**__**You got me, smiling all the time**__****_

_**Cause you know how to give me that**__**  
**__**You know how to pull me back**__**  
**__**When I go runnin, runnin**__**  
**__**Tryin' to get away from loving ya**__**  
**__**You know how to love me hard**__**  
**__**I won't lie, I'm falling hard**__**  
**__**Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that**_

Song: you the da one by rihanna


	2. Chapter 2: pay phone

Chapter 2: Pay phone

After their Saturday night date both had time to think about each other on Sunday. They always thought about each other but this was different, now they both acknowledged the ''Love'' for each other.

_He drove the car to her place after the 'date', he had behaved well and also cleaned himself up! The night went without a sarcastic comment. In the end both were content and happy. Actually she was very happy and he was less miserable. He walked her to her door. She opened her purse and opened the door. Everything happened in silence. At that very moment he wanted to pin her to the door and have his way but he wanted to make it work. For the first time he wanted to make her happy. Repeatedly he told himself 'dont screw this up! Try to be less of an ass!'. A few seconds later she said ''thank you, I had a great time''._

_House was a shy and sensitive but hot old man. ''Well, going out with a stud has its perks''._

_''So, Wilson is a very lucky guy, I guess!'' She shot back._

_''Oh Mistress! You don't know the super special dates i have planned for Wilson. Cya on Monday.''_

_''Yes. Goodnight, House'',_

_''Goodnight, Cuddy"._

_He lowered his head to kiss her. He had aimed for the lips which were waiting for him, but instead kissed her cheek. She was taken aback. Both of them knew he had the perfect opportunity to kiss her, but he didnt. He quickly turned around as he didn't want to see her disappointment._

_''Call me when you reach home''._

_''Yes Mooo-oom'', he shouted back._

_She went inside, paid Marina and went to see her sleeping beauty. Rachel was sleeping with the bunny soft toy clutched in her arms. Cuddy quickly showered and waited for his call. Meanwhile our stud drove his car with frustration. He wanted to kiss her. A real kiss. He reached home in about 10 mins. Before even entering he called Cuddy, he knew she wouldn't sleep until he called._

_''Hey I'm alive and I reached my own apartment! Wilson is probably worried''._

_''I'm glad you cared enough to call me''._

_''What are you wearing?''_

_''Do you think asking the same question every night is going to make me answer it?''_

_''Well at least I can try!''_

_They spent the next hour chatting! Yes, they just had a date but couldn't get enough of each other. They mostly talked about random things. Wilson's obsession with gossip girls! Nurse Andy's new boyfriend and of course their med school days!_

_He sat on the floor outside his apartment for an hour. She had to go whent she heard Rachel cry. Both of them resumed their work. Without even bothering to change his clothes he went to bed._

The Sunday after their wonderful night lacked something; their physical presence in each other's life. Each Sunday, Cuddy would take Rachel to the zoo. House followed her. He kept a distance from her. He just watched her like a fool! His leg didn't hurt. It was a different morning for both of them.

The next day, Cuddy wanted to see House. It was a normal Monday morning for Cuddy. She got up at 5 o'clock, did her yoga, got dressed and reached PPTH at 8am. She would be a fool to expect House to come in on-time. She was so busy as it was Monday and secondly she had to negotiate the deal with Atlantic Net. At exactly 10 o'clock she got a case from Cameron from the ER for House. She had the perfect opportunity to have the ''talk'' with him. She went to the 3rd floor of PPTH, towards the door of the ddx room. And to her surprise the only person sitting in the room was Chase. House's office was empty. She went up to Chase and handed him the blue file and enquired about the ''members and head of the department's" whereabouts. Chase answered: "My boss hasn't come in yet. My wife is working in the ER. Foreman and thirteen are on the trial and Taub is doing House's clinic duty and I'm wasting my time!''

''Here", handing him the file, "Let me know when your jackass boss arrives and tell him to contact me first and then do his job''.

Chase paged all the members to the ddx room. He called House. It was nearly 11am. House picked up the call after several rings which made the team suspicious. He instructed his team to run some tests and told them to be out of sight of Cuddy. They went back to the run the tests.

Well this was apt timing for House. Wilson was out of town for the conference in Boston. No nanny on his watch. He could easily plan the date without any interference from the wonder boy.

In the afternoon, after her lunch she picked up her cell phone and called House. As expected House didn't pick up the call nor did he reply to her emergency page. She knew something was wrong.

"Maybe it's because of the date", she thought.

When Cuddy came to know about the procedures and the test ran by the 'members' she decided to visit his office again, only to find no one in there.

She was so busy. And the cherry on top of the cake was when Rachel got sick. It was just a fever but still. She had tonnes of weight on her shoulder today. At 7pm she went home and took care of Rachel.

It was the 8th time she had called House and he still didn't pick up. She was heartbroken. She had wanted this to happen for the past 20 yrs.

She switched on her radio and tucked up Rachel in her bed and both slept at 10pm after a BUSY, BUSY day!

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

Song: payphone by maroon 5


	3. Chapter 3 : monster

Chapter 3: Monster

Tuesday morning before going to PPTH, Cuddy decided to visit House. At 7:30am she reached his place. She took a deep breath before knocking.  
She replayed the conversation she was going to have with him. She warned herself not to get lost in deep blue eyes which expressed more than any other part of him. She knocked on the door but there was no reply. Next, she banged on the door, still no reply, she banged harder. No reply. She had to get inside, for her sake, for their sake. She had taken the key to his apartment from Wilson before he went to Boston. As soon as she opened the door she thought House had been robbed! Every vase in the house was broken. Every lamp shattered into millions of pieces. The couch had  
blood droplets on it. As soon as Cuddy moved into the kitchen the view was horrifying. Pots and pans lay everywhere. Knives were covered in blood. It was a blood bath in there. She walked down the hallway to his bedroom. It was like her most terrifying dream come true. There was her House lying in bed, covered in 4 sheets. Cuts on his hands, legs, abdomen, everywhere. He was shivering. She was scared. She sat on the bed near his head. He was crying. She was helpless.

''House what are trying to do? Bleed to death?''

She went to search for the first aid kit in the mess. After 5 minutes she returned with a bucket of water and the kit. She helped him get up.

''Why?'', he literally interrogated.

''You didnt return or pick up any of my calls, jackass!'',

''You could have sent Cameron'',

''Well, unlike some people she has a life and a demanding job, working  
in ER is not easy, House".

''Or you didnt want her to touch me?Or cheat on her husband?"

''Are you are gonna waste your time on this or let my help you, stud?''

He gave her access to all his wounds. She had wanted him shirtless but not like this. She started dressing his wounds.

Within 5mins of dressing his wounds, she couldn't control herself anymore and she broke;

''What the hell do you think of yourself? You would just cut yourself  
and no one would notice if Wilson is not here? I put up with most of  
your silly, stupid childish acts but this is...I so want to hurt you right now but well, you have out done yourself! What would have happened if I hadn't come! You are an asshole! So next time you decide to bleed to death just let me know in advance so I can arrange a funeral before your death!''.

After such a long speech, she sat right next to him and hugged him. He  
didnt like to be hugged but coming from her it was different, it is  
different and will always be different. It wasn't just different it was a different kind of good. He felt nice.

He wasn't able to speak, he had lost too much energy. So she thought

it was best to take of care of him. And also find the answers to his

horrible state. She wanted to help but didnt know where to start, what to do!  
She quietly called PPTH and called it a day. She wanted answers. She

wanted his trust. She wanted him.

After an hour or so his head was on her lap and she was signing some  
files and he was still shivering. She asked,

''Why?''

''For you''

''Me?"

''Yes, you deserve so much better.''

''So you cut yourself and bleed to death?'' Cuddy was trying to follow his  
weird logic.

''I'm detoxing. What else am I supposed to do. You have a perfect life. Perfect job. The perfect kid with that Spanish or Latino, hot nanny.  
You run a HOSPITAL alone and, not to forget, you handle ME. You have a  
family. Mother who loves you. Me? Where do I fit into your perfect  
world? I feel like a monster. The one who comes in and destroys this  
perfect life of yours! Well, I'm not that much of an ass! But I can't help it, I cant NOT explore the possibility of 'us'. I can't stop loving you. I can't stop staring at you when you smile. Those grey eyes of yours kill me. Those blood red lips, I want suck them! I want to get my hands on Patty and Selma. I'm sorry but I'm willing to do everything that will fit me into that perfect life of yours, and you'd better keep that in mind. Because in the next few hours I will be at the worst behaviour of my life and I really don't want to hurt you. So, you better leave.''

She was just grasping the information he gave her in those two and half minutes. A tear travelled down her red, shiny, beautiful left cheek just escaping her lips. She was just told by the love of her life that he loves her back as much she loves him.

Just a few seconds later after making up her mind, she cupped his  
cheeks and kissed him. Real hard. She sucked on his lips so hard like they were some kind of candy. The kiss was so raw. Not planned. Not even expected by either of them. Their tongues battling with each other to enter each other's mouth. He bit her lower lip and she let out a small moan in his mouth. She let him get inside her mouth. He felt on top of the world. He moved his wounded hands towards her waist and pushed her away. She was confused.

''How do I know I'm not hallucinating?''

She smiled and replied ''Well, in a hallucination we would move further, but now I'm going to get up and make you some soup. And you will be good boy and drink it'',

''But Moo-oom'',

She tucked him back in his bed and started walking towards the door. As soon as she reached the door and was about to open it, House said

''I feel like a monster,

_ the secret side of me I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it, so stay away from me, the beast is ugly.__  
__ I feel the rage and I just can't hold it in. It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls.__  
__ It comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head._

_ Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster,__  
__ I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,__  
__ I must confess that I feel like a monster,__  
__ I, I feel like a monster.__  
__ I, I feel like a monster.__  
__ My secret side I keep hid under lock and key,__  
__ I keep it caged but I can't control it,__  
__ 'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down,_

_ Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_ I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,__  
__ I must confess that I feel like a monster_,  
I hate what I've become!

Song :monster by skillet

Pls review!:)

And ps Cameron is not in the department but she sits for ddx.


	4. Chapter 4 : moves like jagger

**Now the ratings are changed to M. I really hope you like this chapter. And thanx to the readers who have reviewed my earlier chapters. A big thank you !**

Chapter 4 : Moves like Jagger

New record: It had been a little less than a month for House without Vicodin. Wilson knew about this sudden detoxing but not about House and Cuddy dating. House didn't have any energy after ''working'' in the Hospital. After that horrible morning they had been on 3 dates. House made sure that the hotels he took her to were no less than 5 star. He made sure that Cuddy was comfortable. None of the hospital staff knew about their secret affair. But there was a little problem, actually a

BIG problem. They didn't do 'it' until now.

House got a call for a case at 2pm. So he gathered up his team and started writing on his precious white board. He had already come up with a dangerous procedure, well it was an excuse to march into Cuddy's office. Within few minutes he stormed into her office with a blue file in his hand.

She didn't notice but he locked the door of her office before marching in. Without even looking up, already buried deep in work she said,

''NO''!

''But''!

''NO''!

He was frustrated as usual but instead of walking out, he took her by

surprise and started kissing her. Cupping her lovely, flushed pink cheeks he moved his tongue inside her mouth and eventually bit her lower lip. This lasted for more 30 seconds when Cuddy came to her senses and pushed him back.

'HOUSE'!

''You see the door and blinds are all shut for your information mistress!''

''But you can't change my mind about your nerve biopsy!''

''Who says I'm here for that''?

''What do you want?''

''You'',

''That means I have to be ready at 7 and you already told Marina?''

''Well, actually your loving sister Jules tried to help! She is taking Rachel for an overnight stay. So I guess you have to be ready at 7. And you know I'm always on time.''

''Are you sure?''

''Woman, we have been on 3 dates and haven't fucked. What do you think? How more sure do you want me to be? Huh? And I will finally get to meet Patty and Selma!''

''Okay. But ..'

''No ifs or buts! Cya later boss''.

She was so excited to finally revisit the place she visited back in  
their med school days. One thing that Cuddy or, as matter of fact House, liked about their 'secret affair'' was that both could work without mixing their personal lives. Well House made some comments about their dates and stuff but everyone around him took them as joke. For Cuddy to be actually going out with House, well lets just say it was impossible for hospital staff to think in that direction.  
According to them they would probably kill each other on their very first date itself.

Both of them got ready for their date. It was high time. Well the sexual tension between them now would finally have an effect. Instead of taking her to a fancy restaurant House decided to cook at his place instead. He picked her up at 7 exactly. She looked even more stunning than her previous dates. She was wearing a nice one piece showing off her curves very prominently. You could actually see Patty and Selma peeking out of the dress. Thanks to push up bras! Her dress was knee

length. She didnt wear any jewellery as she knew how much House hated  
something getting stuck while having sex. She chose to wear sexy purple lingerie. She knew House would love it. He would literally fall for her purple thing. He picked her up and drove all the way back to his own apartment. She was confused but then she was dating House she should expect different. He opened the door for her and they walked hand in hand to his apartment.

Inside the place, there was a large piano in the right corner accompanied by 3 guitars, a large 50 inch big tv screen right next to the big wall of his medical journels. Down the hall was his bedroom. Neat and tidy. Well he paid a maid to do it every week. Can't think of House doing this! The Kitchen was small but perfect, House was a great cook so he wanted everything in its place. You can't have an angry chef!

Cuddy was surprised to see his way of living. There was everything. It was a House kinda home. She couldn't find any playboy. She looked everywhere. Even in his washroom, hall, every possible place without him noticing her. But House is House;

''Trying to find something?'' he asked innocently,

''No, Nothing'',

''Cuddy you can't lie to me'',

''I never lie to you'',

''Acting smart are we?''

''oh shut up and tell me what we are eating today or are you gonna make me starve?''

''Oh mistress, I have prepared my ego for dinner. Guess what my plans are for dessert!''

''You and your ego, come on, seriously tell me'',

''Just go and sit on the damn chair and let the chef cook'',

She made her way to the table which was arranged properly. There were  
plates, knives and things arranged with a napkin for each of them. The  
napkin had their initials in a bright purple colour. I guess you remember his obession with purple! She was surpised to see the lavish dining. There was a bottle of expensive wine. She never thought House, of all people, would spend so much on her. The fancy restaurants, the wines, she would laugh if someone told her this. But now she was experiencing it. Well  
not ''it'' but dating House. After a few minutes House served dinner. The menu was simple. Pasta, red wine and hot chocolate cake. She asked ''At least can I serve?''

''Mistress you have to serve later now its my time'' He replied with a smirk.

She let out a small laugh.

''Did you like it?'

''Love you. I ... I loved it'',

She was taken aback by what she just let out. He enjoyed it. He knew  
it. He had known this 'fact' for the last 20 yrs of their life.

''Did you tell anyone?''

''Thanks to you Julia knows about us but other than that no one. You? Wilson?''

''Believe me I don't want to tell Jimmy boy or else it would be the 1st  
tweet on his gossip girl account'',

''Thank you for not telling'',

''As you say lady with HUGE ass''.

It was fun dating House.

After their dinner she gathered up the plates to wash them. He let her  
do that because his leg was hurting after standing all these hours

preparing lunch. She knew about his level of leg pain.

She was near the sink washing the dishes when she heard footsteps and  
a cane coming towards her. Without a word he grabbed her hand just  
above the elbow and pinned her to the fridge right next to sink. He

pushed her so hard that the fruit basket kept above the fridge fell.

The apples and the oranges fell down like it was raining but he didnt

care. He kissed her. She didnt resist she kissed him back. Their tongues battling each other. He moved his hand to her waist while her wet hands started to open his shirt. He kissed her jaw line and then her neck. Her hands were so clumsy with the buttons on his shirt that after the 2nd button she yanked open his shirt and the buttons fell everywhere. Now there were apples, oranges, buttons and of course his shirt on the ground. Next he went for her zipper. She let him access it. Still kissing her like a hungry wolf he opened her dress and pulled it down. She let him do it. She felt a hard bulge pressing against her right thigh.

Now she was in her heels and purple lingerie and he was in his pants only. He was just staring at her when he saw the sexy outfit under the dress.

''House, are you going to stare all night?''

''You left me with no choice'',

Saying that he lifted Cuddy in his arms. Carried her all the way to his room and placed her on his bed. She was stunned by the stunt he pulled off. He placed her and now lay on top of her. Careful enough not to put his weight on her. He made his

way back to her mouth and started kissing her again. She ran her

fingers through his grey hair pulling him closer. Then he made his way to  
unclasp her bra while she unhooked the belt and pulled his pants down.  
Simultaneously, he got up to pull his pants down while she removed the unclasped bra. It was like reading poetry. It went in a flow. On seeing Selma and Patty out of their hiding place he went to suck on them.

He started with Selma but kept his one hand on Patty so that it  
didn't feel neglected. He worked his magic causing Cuddy to moan out  
his name loudly. He went on to circle his thumb around her clit causing  
Cuddy to moan even more loudly and clench the white satin sheets of the  
bed very hard. Her back arched now. Without any further ado he plunged his two fingers inside her. He could feel the wetness around his fingers. He wanted more. He always wanted more. In a sudden movement  
he ripped off her purple panties. She didnt mind but in return she tore  
his boxers in two halves. His fingers were out now and ''little Greg'' had his chance. It was staring at the ceiling. It was hard and she liked it hard. Now it was her turn to work her magical fingers. She stroked his length up and down. And then turned her lips to meet the tip of ''Little Greg''. She gave him a small peck and then guided him inside. House was amazed, she never failed to amaze.

He went slow. In and out. Catching a slow pace.

''Harder..harder.'' She mumbled.

He increased his pace and went to kiss her lips again. She hooked her

legs around his waist and dug her fingers deep into his back. He moaned out her name.

After accepting the pace she dug her fingers deeper in his back leaving marks from her pointy nails. Crying out each other's name they reached their climax.

He was panting, his head rested on her flat stomach while her hands caressed his face and neck. Both  
were oxygen deprived as they spent most of the time kissing each other.

Suddenly his phone started ringing.

He picked it up from the side table and read the id;

"Cameron has perfect timing. I think she is jealous. You getting all  
the action and the poor thing, I don't know if the blond can keep her  
happy.''

''Case?''

''Yes honeybuns!''

''Stop calling me that if you want to get laid again'',

''Sure thing, cutie pie",

''Or that, jackass'',

He leaned and kissed her and went to put on some clothes. He returned two minutes later and kissed her again.

''You sure you want to leave me here?"

''I'll come back and drop you 1st thing in the morning. Now go sleep because someone made you all tired and horny''.

She cupped his cheek and whispered in his ear ''You know how much I  
love you, right?''

He shyly replied, ''Yes. And I do, too''.  
He picked up his jacket and went to drive his death trap bike, while Cuddy lay in bed feeling satisfied and happy.

_Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave  
You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you  
All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger_

Song : moves like jagger by maroon 5

I really need reviews to know if I m going in the right direction. Plssss review!:)


	5. Chapter 5 : good feeling

Chapter 5: Good Feeling.

Today was the day when House would finally meet Rachel. It had been 2 months for the ''Secret Affair''. Rachel was hardly 2 years old. It was Tuesday morning when House slept at Cuddy's.

''Rachel this is Mommy's friend, Gregory House. And House meet my little angel''.

''Hey, Kiddo'', he high-fived her. Smiling, she returned his high-five and held his leg, the good one.

''Mommy, can House play with me?''

She looked at House with concern, before she could say anything;

''You dont need your Mother's permission to play with me. You see I'm your friend too. So show me what you got?''

Rachel's little fingers wrapped around House's index finger as she

lead him to her room. And Cuddy couldn't help herself but let out a small tear.

From that day onwards House treated Rachel like his own kid. He fed

her, played with her and taught her. For starters she was only 2 years  
old and knew what numbers were and could count upto 50. Cuddy felt her  
life was a dream. House had almost moved with her. He went to his

place to get clothes every weekend and watch monster trucks with Wilson,  
and Cuddy had Rachel all to herself during the weekends.

At 6am she got up and followed her daily routine. Yoga, then a shower  
with House, then prepare breakfast. Nowadays, House made breakfast as he didn't want her to be overloaded with work. So at 8am she would leave  
the house. And House left at 9:30am. Now, this was their normal routine.

Marina would come at 8 sharp to care for Rachel. She was not very fond of House but she knew how much he meant to her boss.

Cuddy reached House's office with a cafeteria menu in her hand.

''So, Blondie go do the MRI while our black star checks out Allen Rickman's place, of course you have to take someone. So I present to  
you 13 and Taub. Take your pick, whoever's left has to do my clinic. So  
Foreman decide'', passing Ball-y to him.

Cuddy entered when House finished his sentence. He thanked himself  
for his perfect timing and gave a signal for her to join him in his office  
from the ddx room. The ducklings were on their way out. Cuddy went  
inside his office.

''So what do I owe the pleasure of having you two here?''

''I'm not pregnant, House and we have go see HR this afternoon'',

''Who said anything about being pregnant? I was talking about Patty  
and Selma. And why HR?''

''Since we have been dating for almost 3 months now I think its time to inform HR."

''But then it wont be a secret and are you sure you want people to  
find out about us?''

''I want you, and no one has to know because you have to find a way to keep Mr. Ernst Griffin's mouth shut. And by that logic we follow hospital  
policy and still be us."

''So we just sign the love contracts and we're done?''

''Yes."

''Kay. I have a plan. Meet me at his office at 3 sharp."

Cuddy nodded in agreement. She trusted him with this kind of stuff.  
At 3pm Cuddy stood waiting for House in front of the HR office. House  
limped up and apologised for being 10 mins late. Well our House wouldn't normally apologise but after all he wanted to get laid! He opened the door without even knocking and Cuddy found Mr. Griffin handcuffed to his chair with his boxers on. Cuddy shut her eyes with her hands while House helped the poor man. He banged his cane on the plastic cuffs and released the man after taking a picture in his phone. After he got dressed properly, still wearing his shirt inside out he returned  
to talk to his boss.

''I'm sorry, Dr. Cuddy.'' He said, still shaking a bit and looking down at his feet. He was standing as if he was about to get punishment for cheating in an exam.

Cuddy said "Do you want to get fired or take a deal for your ass to be saved?"

''Dr. Cuddy I'm really sorry. What can I do for you?''

''We are in a relationship. So I'm here to follow hospital policy,"

''With whom?''

''I said 'we', Ernst. 'We' as in House and me.''

''Really?''

House cut him off before he could say anything ''If anyone gets the slightest  
hint about it, this photo will go online within seconds and divorce

lawyers will be calling you. You understand?'' House literaly shouted  
at the poor man.

In fear of that he made both of them sign love contracts and promised to  
keep his mouth shut!

''How did you manage that?'' She interrogated House.

''I have my sources, lets just keep it to that. Now we are officially 'us' can we have sex in the janitor's closet?''

She checked both ways down the hallway before she gave him a small peck on his lips and she whispered in his ear;

''In your dreams, stud."

She turned and walked away swinging her ass from side to side and House tilted his head to get a good look...

_"sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me  
I'll be the president one day  
January 1st, oh, you like that gossip  
Like Like you the one drinking that god sip dot com  
Now I gotta work with your tongue  
How many Rolling Stones you want?  
Yeah I got a brand new spirit,  
Speak it and it's done  
Woke up on the side of the bed like I won  
Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
G5 dealer, US to Taiwan  
I hope you say that, I wanna play back  
Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack  
A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP  
Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never had before, no no  
I get a feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never had before, no no  
I get a feeling, yeah  
The mountain top, walk on water  
I got power, feel so royal  
One second, I'ma strike oil  
Diamond, platinum, no more for you_

Song by : good feeling by flo rida

**Let me what you think guys?!**


	6. Chapter 6 :secret lovers

**I want to thank few readers whose reviews made me write more : anewdayz , huddygirl, IHeartHouseCuddy and alex.**

**Please leave a review. It makes me wanna write more**

Chapter 6: Secret Lovers...

Now it had been more than ten months, House and Cuddy were still  
dating and hadn't killed each other until now. It was 6pm and Cuddy had just come home.

''Honey, I'm home."

She laid her coat and purse on the table nearby and made her way into the hall only to see Rachel sitting on House's lap and both were intensely  
watching the pirate cartoon. She sighed.

''Do I have to cook or have you ordered?''

''I cooked. She was hungry. So I made some pancakes. And then she

tricked me into giving her ice cream.''

''Its 6pm not 6am! And pancakes?and ice cream?''

''Well thats what she ordered. So I couldnt say no.''

''My little baby made it impossible for House to say no. I'm proud of

Rachel but you are still getting your punishment for making House  
do what he did."

She didnt even know what to say. She was happy and angry at him.

''And Mommy we kept some for you, too. Havent we Rachel?'' House said  
in a funny childish accent. Dating House had its own perks. He was a good chef. And he was spoiling Rachel like anything. She would name the thing and next day it was there. Her room was now filled with the latest toys and play stations! And Cuddy was happy to see them interact but angry at him for spoiling her.

She had just started at her play school. She would talk about it for hours and yes our very own House would pretend to listen while reading his medical journals or Batman or Spiderman!

It was a Saturday afternoon, Cuddy and House both finished their work  
at the hospital, more like Cuddy finished her work and House  
finished the next level of 'God of war' on his playstation. She was driving him to his apartment for the weekend as his level of pain had increased so he couldnt drive.

One thing led to another and House was on top of her within minutes on his bed

under white sheets.

The bedroom door opened,

''House I got two tickets for ...ooohh GOOD LORD!"

He quickly covered his eyes and walked back into hall with his eyes still closed.

House quickly shut Cuddy's mouth with his free hand and rose from his  
place, actually he pulled himself out of her and went ouside to confront wilson naked. Before he reached the door Cuddy whispered;

''House are you sure? And if he has seen me naked please dont beat

him. He didnt know." She whispered while wearing his shirt.

"Don't worry. As far as I know he hasn't seen you. But he might guess

because of those sexy red bras on the kitchen table and those thongs

on the couch. Let me handle it. Dont come out until I say so.''

"Okay.'' She nodded in agreement.

House walked out of the room naked. He had a plan. Wilson was busy  
talking on the cellphone with someone.

''House, for God's sake wear some clothes! And you call them in the afternoon? What's wrong with you?''  
Wilson shouted at House. Wilson closed his eyes again while House gathered all the evidence of Cuddy's presence. He quietly shoved them into his fridge and took out two beers. He wore an apron to cover 'little Greg'' and handed a beer to Wilson.

''My leg hurts so...''

House was lucky as he was on top of Cuddy, Wilson couldn't make out the

girl but he did notice one thing,

''I get it. Next time lock all the doors and why is Cuddy's car outside?''

''For starters my leg hurts. Couldn't drive my bike. So when I called you, your phone was busy. So the only option left was mistress. And the  
driver's seat is comfortable. Her big ass must fit comfortably.''

''So how is she gonna get home?''

''Jimmy boy I have everything planned. I was supposed to get a massage and a happy ending which you interrupted. And now I have to pay her for extra time. And then I'll go back to hospital, give mistress her car

back and take my bike home.''

''Well, is she that good? Your back has scratches. Her nails dug and I

think there might be some blood.''

''And whom were you talking to?''

''No one, " Wilson tried to lie.

''Oh, wonder-boy, you need to learn how to lie.''

''Okay. Well I met Sam in Boston and we have been catching up since.  
Yesterday I asked her out. I was going to tell you but you are House!''

"Don't worry, I won't interfere but if you marry her AGAIN, I will throw you a bachelor party. So, tickets?''

''Yes. Tomorrow's game."

''Okay. Meet you over there at 7. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and get some relief and hand me some money."

''Why?''

''Extra time," House stated plainly, pointing to his room.

''Yea, sure."

Wilson handed out some bills and went home.

House walked back into the room in an apron and bottle of beer in his hand.

''I earned some gold coins, my lady" he said trying to work up a British accent.

''Hooker?''

''Either that or you had to be my poker guy. And clearly my poker guy doesn't have a HUGE ass like yours."

''And do you still call her?''

''NO! How could you even ask that?''

''I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or question your integrity."

''Can I at least tell Wilson? He is the only person important in my life..''  
She stared at him in anger, ''of course after you, honey buns'' he said with a fake accent and giving her a kiss on her left cheek.

"He'll tell everyone. Do you really want to be a lion in a zoo? People will stare at you.'' Cuddy warned.

''I guess you are right!"

''Hey, wait, let me get my phone I want to record that!''

He caught her arm, she struggled in his arms as he held her. A few  
seconds later he let go, after stealing a few kisses here and there. With  
that he lay beside her and started staring at the ceiling.

''Oh now come on! Hey I have

a question in general, want to buy a new place?''

''House are you proposing that we live together?''

''That doesnt answer my question.''

''sure. I'll ask my estate agent,"

''Don't worry, Wilson's very 1st ex, Remember?''

''What if she talks to Wilson.''

''We will take at least two months to select and then eventually move  
in. And they aren't in contact. He still wants to maintain their 'friendship' and she gets all the 'alimony' she needs. And i really hope we can tell him by then. What do think?''

"Well, good news Dr. House. My boyfriend and I are moving in together."

''That sounds so lame!"

''Whatever it takes.''

''And guess what, Dr. Cuddy? I now own a very HUGE ass!'' he replied with a smirk.

''Oh really!''

''Hmm...and that calls for round 2!" Saying that he pulled her closer  
to him and kissed her real hard. She didnt resist. She knew it was  
gonna be a long afternoon for both of them and a memorable one, too.

She was surpised and happy that it was House who took a step forward  
in their relationship. She knew how much he wanted to share it with

Wilson. Well it was a new beginning for both of them.

Here we are, the two of us together  
Taking this crazy chance to be all alone  
We both know that we should not be together  
'Cause if they found out, it could mess up  
Both our happy homes  
I hate to think about us all meeting up together  
'Cause soon as I looked at you, it would show on my face, yeah  
Then they'll know that we've been loving each other  
We can never no, no, no, no, we can't leave a trace  
Sittin' at home I do nothing all day  
But think about you and hope that you're okay  
Hoping you'll call before anyone gets home  
I'll wait anxiously alone by the phone  
How could something so wrong be so right?  
I wish we didn't have to keep our love out of sight, yeah  
Living two lives, just ain't easy at all  
But we gotta hang on and after fall  
Secret lovers, yeah that's what we are

Song : secret lovers by atlantic starr

**Please let me know what you feel. Review..please!:)**


	7. Chapter 7 : rumor has it

**Guys this is next chapter . I know its short but this one is very close to me. If you want the next chapter , post ur review and u ll receive next chapter very soon. More reviews fast updates on !**

Chapter 7: Rumor Has It.

''How was your game?''

''Long enough for our 4 rounds!''

''Do you have energy for round 5, stud?'' She asked seductively and of  
course he folded .

''you..'' he picked her up from the chair where she was signing off on  
some files and pinned her to the kitchen wall.

''Also, I'ma little hungry."

''Hows! Hows!''  
''Perfect timing! Is she taking classes from Wilson?"

''Yeh. 2 hours a day", she shot back.  
Fortunately they were both still dressed. A few of her blouse buttons were open but she managed them.

''Go and play with her. She missed you.''

''As I already told you I'm hungry!"

''Wilson didnt feed you? Oh my poor baby. I'll reheat your dinner. Now off you go and let me work."

He quietly kissed her on the cheek and whispered, ''If I'm your poor  
baby then I own that HUGE ass of yours! C'ya for round 5 mistress."

''So, Chordate, what have you got?''

''Whats chorr-date?''

She wrapped her little fingers around his index fingers and led him to  
her room.

''Chordates are those organisms which possess a cranium, basically a  
brain. So you are a chordate while uncle Jimmy has no brain so he is a

non chordate.''

Trying to follow what House was teaching she voiced her doubt,

''Mommy a choorr-date?''

''Yes."

The next morning was like any other morning, House making breakfast, Cuddy getting ready and Rachel watching TV. Today was a little

different, Cuddy looked more tense than usual.

"Honeybun, whats wrong?'' House said with the fake British accent.

''A potential donor is coming in 20 minutes and you havent even showered yet.''

"Don't worry, you'll get your money."

''Thank you, Honey.''

''Oh, right. You'll have time to thank me, believe me.''

''Rachel might hear us."

''Thank God she can't see us."

He pulled her overcoat closer and started kissing her.

When she reached the hospital the donor was already in her office,

''I'm sorry I kept you waiting'' Cuddy said apologetically.

''WOW! You look ..amaazing. No need. Actually I'm early. By the way I'm Christopher Smith" he said extending his hand to shake.

''Oh, I'm Lisa Cuddy, Dean of medicine.''

''Actually, my Dad was cured by some freaky doctor in your hospital so  
he wanted make a donation. And when he told me to do it I thought it  
would be boring but looking at you I doubt it will be boring.''

''Oh, thank you. Come ok, I'll show you around.''

''Oh, btw you can call me Chris.''

''BTW?''

''Sorry. It means by the way."

Chris was a 25 year old guy who was currently studying law in a private

university. For Cuddy he was just any other potential donor.

They reached House's office, he was sitting playing with a ball and staring at the white board. He got a case early morning from Cameron,he didnt have time to inform Cuddy.

''Why isnt he working?''

''Well, he is the freaky doctor who saved your Father's life. His name is Dr. House. He has his own process. He is currently solving a case.''

''Wait, I'll teach him to work!" he angrily stepped up to shout at him

but Cuddy held his hand to stop him.

''I told you he has his own process.''

''But then why isnt he coming up with the answers?''

She released him, ''It requires time. Come on let me show you our new  
kids cancer ward."

House didnt even notice all this as he was so busy staring at the board. He came up with a solution. And of course he had to barge into Cuddy's office.

Chris was still sitting there.

''I want open heart surgery!''

''Excuse me, Chris, Dr House has a medical emergency.''

''Sure, Lisa, I guess he has his answer!"

''House, lets go outside'' she stared at him with anger in her eyes. Before he could say anything she grabbed his hand and led him outside.

''Please behave. He is the donor.''

''I dont like him staring at Patty and Selma. Make sure you cover them enough.''

''Oh, this is sweet. Oh, my poor baby is jealous.''

''Now, about the open heart..." Before he could finish that sentence;

''Do an ECHO, then have your surgery."

''But ..''

''House!''

''Kay. I'll let Blondie do it.''

Cuddy returned to her office. Within a few seconds she received a delivery.

Her assistant knocked on the door,

''Dr. Cuddy there is a delivery for you and the guy who bought it says you have to sign for it.''

Cuddy wondered what could it excused herself and went ahead to  
take the delivery. The guy was holding an enormous rose flower bouquet.

It was almost 3 feet tall. She smiled and tipped the guy. She took the

huge bouquet and brought it inside her office.

''Oh, another donor wants to donate?"

''No. My boyfriend sent those.''

''They are as beautiful as you are.''

''Oh, thank you."

The news spread faster than a fever around the hospital. Chase had the  
time to earn some money. The 1st bet was on the mystery boyfriend being a  
hospital member or an outsider. The janitor, the nurses and the doctors  
betting in!

Cuddy even had lunch with Chris. Many suspected that he was the one.

Later that night, Cuddy returned home late, very late. House had already fed and tucked Rachel in. She went straight to her bedroom and gave a sleeping House a nice kiss.

''What th...'' he kissed back.

That went on for a minute or so when she pulled away,

''I'm going to take a shower."

''Oh, mistress, what was that for?"

''Oh that? My jealous boyfriend sent me some flowers at my work."

''Oh, well played, Sir,'' he replied with a grin.

''So, you are gonna laugh there or join me?''

''Oh, you are on tonight!"

He quickly joined the Dean for a steamy, hot shower.

Next morning, Cuddy and House woke up late as they really didn't sleep the night before! She hurried away to the hospital while he went in at his usual time.

Wilson greeted her in the morning with;

''So it's true?''

''Good morning to you, too, Dr. Wilson."

''You got a boyfriend?"

''No...I..."

He snapped and slowly whispered in her ear,

"You have a hickey on the left side of your neck, just below your jaw, pretty visible.''

She quickly covered her neck with her coat and went straight into her  
office to find something. She called House when she couldnt find  
anything.

''Yes, boss?''

''You son of a bitch!''

''Whoa whoa! Slow down, Mistress. What happened?''

''You gave me a hickey!''

''Well, now 'cherry boy' will stay away."

''Get your ass straight into the hospital and get me a scarf. Preferably a dark shade. Purple or blue would be fine.''

''Yes, sir!''

''Marking your territory?''

"Couldn't be more right!"

She waited in her office until House came. She did the paperwork until  
then. He hid the scarf in his backpack. She was waiting for him with a  
case.

''Yoga instructor. 27!"

''Oh, you got me."

They bartered their things.

House went to ddx room. He had trouble focusing. He ordered some  
totally random tests. No one was surprised because House is House! He did his clinic duty faithfully! Yes, he did so he could go home early. Even Wilson was shocked to hear. Cuddy had a little less work today, so she went home early.

She opened the door with her key. She searched for Rachel but couldn't find her. She went to check her room. As she got nearer to her bedroom she

could hear faint piano notes. Finally she opened the door. The look on

her face was priceless. The room was filled with flowers. Specifically,  
red roses. And in the right corner beside her dressing table was a  
piano, which was being played by House. He sat there hitting the right  
notes. He was still in his work clothes; an unironed shirt, coat, jeans and Nike shoes. She walked to him, rested her arms on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. When he finished she asked ''What song was that, that was beautiful?"

''Your serenade," he replied in a slow voice.

''Thank you."

''Well, I got an expensive marker to mark my territory.''

He took out a red velvet box from his coat pocket and opened it. She  
was shocked!

''House, is that...?''

''Very fine cut diamond and expensive, too. Well, an expensive marker to mark my territory forever.''

He pulled her from behind and made her sit on his lap, actually on the

leg, the good one. She was crying.

''Yes!" She mumbled.

''Oh, I thought you would take forever."

He slid the platinum ring, with a diamond on, on her finger.

''Lady, my legs hurts, would you mind taking me to our bed?"

''Sure, Fiancé!"

Both of them made their way to the bed, which was a few steps away,

still with their tongues in each other's mouths. She wanted him more than

ever and he always wanted her.

Next morning she went to pick up Rachel from her mother's place and

she broke the news to her mother.

Well, Arlene was sort of happy to hear the news.

''Maa, House proposed'' showing off her ring.

"you were dating him? The same man who turns your life into living hell?

"

"we have been dating for almost a year now."

"what! Has Rachel seen him?"

"he is great with her believe me."

"I m still angry at you for not telling me about your love life. But this good news cant keep me angry for a long time. So lets get started on the wedding, if at all I m invited."

"mom, you are impossible. Just let me enjoy me days being engaged and then we ll talk about the big day"

Next, she called Julia to inform her. After the screams and  
shouts of happiness were exchanged between sisters, she finally walked into the hospital.

Nurse Brenda noticed when she saw Cuddy walking in through the hospital doors and she went to Chase to win money on a new betting pool.

She, she ain't real,  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,  
She is a stranger,  
You and I have history,  
Or don't you remember  
Sure, she's got it all,  
But, baby, is that really what you want  
Bless your soul, you've got you're head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of you,  
And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
She made your heart melt,  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore  
Rumor has it, ooh,  
Rumor has it, ooh,  
Rumor has it, ooh,  
Rumor has it, ooh,  
Rumor has it, ooh,  
Rumor has it,  
ooh,Rumor has it,  
ooh,Rumor has it, ooh

Song: rumor has it by Adele

**Guys if you want the next chapter, all you have to do is review this one!**

**I m waiting…..**


	8. Chapter 8 : riddle (finally solved)

**Thanx to abby, a guest , huddygirl, alex and IHearHouseCuddy for the last chp's review. This chapter is dedicated to my bhai who actually inspired me to write. Also to my sissy 'priya' . the best sister in the world! Here is to them. **

Chapter 8: Riddle (finally solved)

A week after the 'marker' on her left hand, no one had won or lost the bet. No one knew the lucky man.  
Wilson knocked on the door,

''Come in,"

''You havent told me yet? Do I need to spy on you like House? And Sam and I started dating again."

''House is spying on me?''

''You got that from my last sentence?"

''I already know."

''Who told you?"

''Who could possibly tell me about your gossip?''

''So now that you know, I told Sam we are going on a double date. So you have to tell my who that lucky boyfriend of yours is?''

''My Fiancé, Wilson!''

House barged into her office as usual, he obviously locked the door without even noticing Wilson sitting on the sofa on the left side of the door, (imagine her office, she has this huge sofa on one side). He went and gave her a huge full-on, mouth kiss. Cuddy didnt resist, she replied with her hands travelling up his head and through his hair.

Wilson was shocked. His mouth still open. He managed to stop their 'kissing', which was now turning out to be more than just a kiss.

''Ahem, ahem," trying to close his mouth.

''Wilson?'' House managed to fake his surprise.

''You knew he was here and also that I wouldn't be able to resist?'' Cuddy shouted at House.

''Had to tell Wilson," House quietly replied.

''You could have told him by not kissing me!"

''He wouldn't have believed me." He said pointing his cane at the shocked man.

''Yeah, well, he is right about that. Now, lets rewind. Tell me what  
happened? No, no start with how? Who initiated this? And I'm angry at both of you! My two best friends lied to me! How could you? House I can understand, but Cuddy, you?''

''Woah, woah, mister! Cool down. I'll tell you everything once you buy me  
lunch. And besides Cuddy has to work, so lets go."

''Cuddy tell him to behave.''

''Well, House get me a salad as you are on your way. As for Wilson I

support him, go have lunch, I have work and Chris is coming any minute with his father to donate."

''What did you do to Cuddy?''

Cuddy went back to full working mode while the two best friends went to the  
cafeteria. House took everything on the menu as Wilson was paying. Well, Wilson always paid but today he had to.

''House are you gonna tell me how this happened?'' trying to lower his voice but he couldn't help it, he was excited!

''I asked Cuddy out. She said yes. Around 11 months later we are

engaged. And by the way your ex no 1 is helping us to find a home. We  
are buying a house.'' House quickly tried to summarise his best days,

''Almost a year and you're telling me now?''

''Actually, I wanted to tell you but Cuddy didn't want to. She didnt want any hospital related person to know, well besides Mr. Griffin.''

''Mr. Griffin?''

''HR!"

''So, how come I never saw the two of you together?''

''You did. Remember you came with the tickets?''

''OMG! That was Cuddy under you?''

''Yeah!"

''And you told me she was a hooker?''

''Yeah."

''Now it all makes sense. You never said no to a gala or charity event. She made you attend those! And the clinic duties."

"Oooh, that reminds me, her red thongs are still in my fridge."

''What?''

''You came in and her things were laying around the place. I had to keep  
the secret. So I pulled out two beers and shoved her 'things' inside.''

''I'm happy for you, House!''

''Now, excuse me, I have to kick that cherry boy and his father's ass."

''And you're a jealous boyfriend."

''A jealous fiancé''

He limped back to his office and started to work on his computer.

''We have a case. 16 yr old. Emts think her heart stopped," Taub said  
while throwing the file at House.

''Call everyone. Cut the usual ones. And all the oidosis and any dosis

you can think of. I'll come in 15 mins.''

Taub followed his boss's instructions.

Meanwhile Cuddy was busy impressing the already impressed donor.

''Dr. Cuddy, thank you for meeting at such short notice."

''No problem, Mr. Smith. The board meeting is arranged. We can leave now. The members are very happy to have you with us."

Wilson was paged, too, for the meeting. Cuddy started the meeting,

''We are all gathered here to receive the donations made by Mr. Smith. We are very honoured to have you here with us."

''Well, thanks go to Dr. House or else I wouldn't have donated."

The rest of the members of the board frowned while those who supported  
or respected House's medical judgement smiled. Of course Wilson was one of them.

As the meeting was about to end, Katy, Cuddy's new assistant came through the doors without even knocking.

''I'm really sorry Dr. Cuddy but there is a big delivery for you and apparently I can't sign it off. So you have to come.''

''Thank you, Katy. I'm sorry I have to take your leave. While Mr. Smith can ask questions to Dr. Wilson and Dr. Dave here. They will help you out.'' She pointed at the doctors.

''Thank you, Dr. Cuddy, but I don't think I have any more questions. Here is the check."

Cuddy got up to take the check. She hurried back to her office to sign for the delivery. A large box came inside her office. Within minutes, the delivery guys set-up the desk for her while taking the old one out. As she was about to tip the guys,

''Sorry, Ma'am, but we have strict orders not to take any money from you.''

''House'' she sighed.

The desk was her desk form med school. She didn't even know it was still in storage. There was a little note attached to the desk.

My engagement gift to you.

Hope you like the cold!

-H

As she opened the drawer on which the note was attached she found red  
thongs and her bra which were cold as he had kept them in the fridge.

She let out a small laugh. She was surprised to see the desk.

''He remembered," she thought. He loved her so much. She knew it but didnt know the extent of his

love for her. Now she wanted to return the favour. She walked up to the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor button to thank House.

House was in the middle of a differential diagnosis when he saw Cuddy walking towards him, she was smiling. He knew she had now received her special delivery.

Chase, Cameron, Thirteen, Taub and Foreman were sitting around the  
glass table, each holding a file.

Cuddy opened the door to the DDX room. Without any hesitation she walked towards House, pulled him closer and gave him a kiss. Their  
hands on each others waist and both lost in each other, while the team looked stunned. Foreman fell off his chair. While Chase and Cameron stared at their bosses and thirteen shouted ''Go, House'' and Taub's  
mouth hung open!

When Huddy finally stopped their kiss, she turned and starting walking back to the elevator. House had a huge smirk on his face.

''Oh and you have to pick up Rachel. Marina is sick."

''Bike?''

''CAR!"

She pulled out her car keys and threw her them at him which he caught on his cane. (Pretty impressive, I know).

House turned back to his team,

''Never seen a real kiss before, kids? And Dr. Chase you owe me some money."

Finally the riddle was solved.  
Wise men save  
Near a tree by a river  
There's a hole in the ground  
Where an old man of aran  
Goes around and around  
And his mind is a beacon  
In the veil of the night  
For a strange kind of fashion  
There's a wrong and a right  
But he'll never, never fight over you  
I got plans for us  
Nights in the scullery  
And days instead of me  
I only know what to discuss  
Of for anything but light  
Wise men fighting over you

Song: the riddle by nik kershaw

**Guys u knw as fast as u post ur reviews the faster I ll update the chapter. So review , I m waiting….**


	9. Chapter 9 : you belong with me

**Guys thank you for the reviews . this chapter is dedicated to my bff divya . I would like to thank her for input. So a BIG THANK YOU AND HUG TO U DIVYA. **

**Ps she hates when ppl hug her!**

Chapter 9 : You Belong With Me

''House!''

''Yes, Mistress?''

''You bought new toys for Rachel again? How could you? You could buy her the toy store instead!'' Cuddy was shouting in her administrative tone.

''Mom, don't shout at Pop!''

''Rachel what did you say?'' Both in unison, it was a 'frog moment'. Both of them were astonished! Their eyes were bulging outwards!

''I said 'Mommy, please dont shout at Pop!"

''Rachel who told you to call House 'pop'?'' Cuddy said, still maintaining her administrative tone.

''Nana told me that he was soon to marry you, so I diagramed."

''So, you figured, Rugrat, not diagramed," House corrected the three year old's sentence.

''It's not a compulsion, Sweetie."

"But like Pop.''

''Okay, Sweetie, now back to you, House.''

''But she just called me Pop, its a big moment, lets celebrate! What do you say, Rach? Ice cream?''

''Yeah!''

''No ice ceam!'' Cuddy tried to pick up the mother role but when Rachel and House showed her their puppy eyes she folded!

''Only one ice cream and then we are home! Oh no, wait, let your Pop bring you ice cream and we'll stay home!"

''Okay, no prob! Bye.. Hey Cuddles, I can't find my keys.''

"You're taking your death trap?''

''Yea, assuming I'm going alone?''

''Oh, right, they are on the table beside the TV, I bought you a new key chain.''

''Thank you, Cuddles.''

He went ahead to pick his keys up, he found a note;

_Returning the favour, my engagement gift to you_

_-luv C_

He smiled and picked up the keys to get the ice cream. As soon as he reached the garage he found a brand new, Harley-Davidson, black, shiny bike.

He smiled and went ahead to drive. Cuddy heard him zoom away on his new bike. She knew how much that bike meant to him. Especially when the love of his life gifted him his passion. He came home with two types of ice creams, one low fat chocolate for Cuddy while the other was a big bucket of dark chocolate for Rachel and himself. He had turned Rachel into ''Mini-House." She learned fast and besides, he was secretly teaching her to play the piano for the wedding. The piano was in Cuddy's bedroom, (Remember, he proposed to her after he played Cuddy's serenade?)

After their ice cream celebration, Cuddy tucked in Rachel while House went for a shower. When he came out he was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. Cuddy was about to change and was slipping into her teeny-tiny nighty. He put his huge arms around her waist and whispered into her ears,

''Thank you."

''Well, you can thank me by..."

Before she could complete her sentence he had already pinned her against the wardrobe and surely had his way.

The next day, Chris stopped by House's office,

''Dr. House, a word!"

House was playing with his ball-y.

''I'm busy. Take it to Cuddy.''

''Actually, I was wondering if Dr. Wilson was single? Lisa told me that you guys are BFFs, so?''

House smirked, ''Ohh please come inside. Take a seat, Christopher.''

House's cell rang, id : Mistress.

''Oh, please, call me Chris.''

''Well, CHRIS, its my fiancée, you wont mind if I take this one?''

''Oh, go on please, Lisa might have something important.''

''Oh, thank you," in his fake jolly good accent.

''Hey, Cuddles!''

''That bastard! He proposed!"

''Cuddy?''

''Wilson proposed to Sam and didn't even tell me!''

''Do I need to remind you that we did the same?"

''No, he did it last month and we told him the very next day!''

''I have a plan! Just play along will you dear?''

''House what exactly do you have in mind?''

''Oh, Cuddles you know me very well dont you? But who told you?''

''Sam called just now, she wants to go shopping."

''Okay, just tell Jimmy boy that Chris wants to enquire more about the hospital and

we have some family crap, as in you and me and, of course the rugrat, so you can't go and ergo he has to go.''

''House what exactly are you planning?''

''Cuddy trust me!''

''Don't I always, love?''

''Oh, Honeybuns!''

''Shut up and do your clinic duty."

''Bye, dying patient!''

''You don't have a case, doctor!''

''Hey now, Gossip girls is on! So don't disturb me! Today, B will pick between Dan and Chuck. I'm betting on Chuck!''

''World-renowned diagnostician betting on gossip girls, just what I dreamt of!''

''Bye.''

Returning back to his chair,

''Sorry, Chris but she wanted a consult."

''Oh, sure I don't mind."

''Well, I think my best friend would like you. Why you go for dinner tonight? Any Italian restaurant is fine by him.''

''But, I have to ask him out and I'm scared.''

"Don't worry, I'll do everything, you just pick a restaurant.''

''Sure, Dr. House. Thank you.''

''Be ready at 7."

Chris nodded and got up to leave House's Cuddy forced Wilson to go for the dinner,

''Why cant you go?"

''Because my Mother is coming! House doesn't know."

''House doesn't know?''

''Yes!"

''Well, then I'm ready!''

Wilson went straight into his office and called House,

"Hey, whats up Jimmy boy? Told you B would choose Chuck after all, so you owe me 10 bucks!''

''Yeah, I'll pay you but first, Cuddy's Mother is coming to your place for dinner. B

chose Chuck? That's odd!''

''Who told you?''

''Cuddy of course!''

''Gotta go, thanks for the info!''

The day went normally, House hiding in exam rooms and Cuddy working. Both of them came home. Cuddy started to work on dinner.

''Hey, Rach, nana is coming can you go and change your clothes? House will help you.''

''WHAT!'' house shouted from the living room!

''House, my Mother is coming please try to behave. Anyway she wanted to meet you. So 'family crap' it is.''

''I thought you werent serious about the family crap!''

''She will be here any second now, so please behave and help Rach. And I will buy you new handcuffs," She whispered so Rachel wouldn't hear.

''Anything for the handcuffs. Hey kiddo what do want to wear?''

''Clothes'' she replied in a ''duh'' tone.

Meanwhile Chris and Wilson were having a nice dinner. Chris ordered some wine,

''What else do you want to know?" Wilson meant about the hospital while Chris thought it was a date.

''Oh, everything, what do you like, your daily schedule. Everything!''

''My schedule?''

''Yes. Why? Didnt Dr. House tell you, we are supposed to be on a date?''

Wilson was in the depth of embarrassment,

''I'm sorry but Chris there is a big misunderstanding. I thought you were here for hospital enquiry.''

''Oh, so no chance for us?''

''I'm sorry but I'm dating. My girlfriend just moved in with me.''

Both of them left with awkward , at Cuddy's Arlene had arrived.

''Hello, Mom!''

''Hi, Lisa, where is my favourite Granddaughter?''

''Oh, House is helping her to change her clothes.''

''Why don't you help me out with dinner?''

''You haven't done, yet?''

''Usually, I dont cook. Its always House as I come home late.''

''You and your excuses. Is Rachel eating healthy food?''

''Mom, don't worry, House is a great cook. He makes good and healthy food."

''Hello, Mrs. Cuddy'', House came in with Rachel wrapping her fingers around his hand.

''Oh, please call me Arlene. Hey Rachel!''

''NANA!'' She screamed and ran to hug her Grandmother.

''Cuddy, do you need any help?''

''No, lets just eat."

At the dining table, Cuddy was at one corner with Rachel, between her and Arlene on a high chair. While House was on the other side of Cuddy, opposite his to soon-to-be Mother-in-law.

''Greg, were you in a serious relationship before?''

Before House could reply Cuddy snapped;

''Yes, that was 8 years back. It was with a girl named Stacey. A 5-year long relationship."

''Why didnt you marry her?''

Both of them ignored the question. At least they pretended that they didnt hear it.

''So, Greg, would you convert?''

''Mom, he is an atheist!''

''Oh, not a problem, its just for community."

''House isn't in our community!"

''And why do you call him House? The man's name is Greg. It seems like you are not serious."

''Mom, its been 20 years and I call him House, it can't change and it will never change!"

''You and your excuses.''

House was quiet until now, then he lost it,

''First of all, MOM...''

As he was about to continue, his cell rang, id : Jimmy

''It's Wilson, I need to take it."

Cuddy nodded.

''Hey Jimmy boy, how was your date?''

''You bastard! You knew he was gay, didn't you?''

''Cuddy, Wilson is scolding me," he said with a fake childish accent.

Cuddy snatched the cell from House and said,

''That's the punishment you get for not telling me you proposed!''

''Believe me, Cuddy, I was going to tell you."

''When? After having 3 kids?''

''I'm Sorry, please could you get House back on the phone?"

Cuddy gave House his cell back.

''So, how are things going with the senior Cuddy?''

''Like pizza!'' he deflected.

''Okay. Its time for you. Coming?''

''Sure. You got everything ready?''

''You bet I did."

''C'ya in 10."

''Bye."

He hung up the cell and asked Cuddy,

''Wilson needs me. Drinks. And I want to show him my new bike. Can I go?'' he said trying to sound like a good fiancé in front of Arlene.

Cuddy was astonished by his request,

''Yeah. Sure. Just come home early. Besides I need to talk to my Mother.''

He kissed her goodbye which was now turning into more than a kiss,

''Ahem, ahem, you have a kid here.''

Both pulled away. Cuddy was embarrassed while House enjoyed it.

House zoomed on his new bike to reach Wilson's . He opened Wilson's apartment door with his keys which he stole, of course. There were 3 men at Wilson's. Each of them were holding at least 3 tux's of different colors.

''Your turn, House," Wilson welcomed House.

After three hours, House returned. Cuddy was asleep, so was Rachel. He guessed

the Cuddy's chatted for an hour or so and then Arlene must have left. He tried to be quiet. He lifted the blanket to sleep beside Cuddy making sure that she didn't wake up. But she was already awake by the sound of his cane.

''Why?'' Cuddy inquired.

''Why? What?''

''Why didn't you marry Stacey. She was perfect. She loved you and could tolerate

you."

''But you love me, too.''

''Just answer the damn question."

''Because I belonged with you."

She let out a small tear. He pulled her closer. They slept with their limbs interlocked.

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Song: you belong with me by Taylor swift

**Guys pls review , until this chapter I had planned donno what to do ahead so suggests are welcomed. So please review and suggest!**

**Love ammeboss **


	10. Chapter 10 : I need a hero

Thanks to abby , alex , huddygirl , IHeartHouseCuddy for last chapter's review. But dnt forget to review this one.

Enjoy this one…

Chapter 10: I Need A Hero

''Hey, good morning, kiddo."

''Why isn't Mommy here?''

''Marina is NOT coming today, so you're stuck with me."

''Aye aye, blood captain!''

''So, what do you want to do today, after school, or no school today?''

''But Mommy will shout if I don't go."

''Okay, I'll cut you a deal. You go to school and then I'll pick you up and we'll go eat LOTS of ice cream?"

''I'll take that deal, captain."

''Now, lets get up and get ready."

''House, breakfast is ready, come fast," Cuddy shouted from the kitchen. After a long time she had control over her own kitchen. In about 15 mins House returned with Rachel ready for school in a cute pink-purple uniform, as usual her fingers wrapped around House's finger. He picked her up and placed her in her high toddler chair

while he made himself comfortable around the kitchen.

''Carly called yesterday, she has a House for us.'' Cuddy informed House.

''Carly?''

''Wilson's ex number 1."

''Did you like it?''

''I havent seen it yet."

''Just make sure it's large enough for my piano and that HUGE ass of yours."

''Not in front of Rachel," she whispered and pinched House.

''Oouch! Hey rugrat you okay with going to new home?''

''You making us go there, Pop?''

''No silly we will all go."

''Will it break our deal?''

''No way!''

''Okay . Mommy won't be mad."

''I'll make sure she is not mad."

"Cuddy, anymore egg?"

''Help yourself, I need to get ready."

''Oh. So I'll help you." He replied with a smirk.

''No way, go and drop Rachel. Car keys are on the table.''

''But Moo-oom!''

''We go at 3 to check out the place."

''Yes, Honeybuns.''

House dropped Rachel off at her school while Cuddy hurried to the hospital, there was someone already waiting for her in her office, Katy. Her assistant frantically took Cuddy's bag and said, '' , there is this woman waiting for you and she says she knows you. I tried to stop her but she says its important.''

''I'll go talk to her. Katy, go get us some coffee. No, actually tea for me and whatever you want.''

''Yes, Ma'am.''

Katy was a young and bright assistant. She was in her early twenties. Hardly 5 feet tall, red head, but she was beautiful. She had sharp features. She came to work in suits. She was a miniature Cuddy, obsessed with work. She was almost perfect, but she had a drinking problem. Cuddy entered her office to meet the unknown person, it was Sam!

''I'm so sorry, Lisa, but I have an emergency."

''No problem, Sam, what happened?''

''Well you know I used to work in Boston and now I'm at PP General,

basically I dont have friends here and today I have to do some wedding

stuff and I really don't want to go alone."

''Oh, Sam, you scared me for a minute there. Don't worry I'll come. What stuff is remaining?"

''Lisa, I havent started yet, so technically, we have to start.''

''Sure. What do you have in mind?"

''The only thing I want to be perfect is my dress. So lets start from there.''

''Okay. What time and where?''

''Let's go to my personal stylist. She is young and new . She might have something elegant and simple. Plus she only lives 2 blocks away from this hospital. What do you think? Should I go with a fancy one?"

''In my opinion I would prefer the personal as she might have fresh ideas. Young blood! So lets check her out. Time?''

''I'll call you in the evening?''

''Sure.'' Cuddy saw House coming in with a blue file.

''Sam I would love to chat. But it looks like someone can't wait."

''House."

Cuddy nodded. Sam left her office the very second that House entered.

''Bye, ex number 2."

''Oh, bye cripple no 1." She said and left.

''How come you're so early?''

''Cameron is jealous. So she didn't want me to have hot morning sex with you. Dying people, Mistress. Sign my brain biopsy," he said handing out the blue file.

''Are you out of your mind, I mean brain?''

''Pretty please?'' he made a puppy face.

''NO. I'm not looking at the face. And you have to pick up Rachel because I'm going with Sam!"

''Girls gone wild?''

"For the wedding dress!"

''You are no fun!"

''I didn't hear you complain last night!"

''Ooh! Well played, Sir. But I was already planning on picking up rugrat. On our way I promised her that I'll buy her ice cream."

''House, NO! You're not buying her anything. She can convince you to buy her that ice cream shop.''

''Oh, well if you must know I'm way ahead of that. The ice cream truck  
near the PP General, the one which has funny rabbit on the it's front.''

''House, please tell me you're kidding, right?''

''How well do you know me, Cuddy?"

He pulled out the papers from his jacket to confirm.

''House, you are crazy! You bought an ice cream truck?! What were you  
thinking? This is last time your buying anything for her! I have to mother 2 children! Have you lost your mind? You are buying my daughter an ice cream tru..''

Before she could finish that sentence, he snapped, ''You're right, Cuddy, she is YOUR daughter after all," and limped his way out.

''I didn't mean it that way, House'' she said but he was long gone.

''Fuck", she thought. He cared about that little girl, for a single smile he bought the whole ice cream truck! 'What was I thinking when I said that?' She wanted to apologise. She called but he didn't pick up. She knew she had it all wrong.

At exactly three o'clock she made her way to his office. As she approached his office she saw a lady with a 6 year old boy, she froze. She pulled herself together and started to walk again.

As soon as she entered the room, House was sitting in his chair while

opposite to him was Stacey and the kid. Yes, Stacey in a formal black suit.

''Hey Stacey, what a pleasant surprise.'' Cuddy said trying to sound happy.

''Hey, Lisa. This is my son, Gorge. Gorrgi say hello to my friend Lisa."

''Hey Gorge," she waved her hand at him.

Trying to mark her territory, she went straight ahead, she cupped House's cheek and gave him a full blown mouth-to-mouth kiss. She wasnt much in PDA (public display of affection) but she had to. From the corner of her eye she could see Stacey's face turning red while covering Gorge's eyes.

''House, you ready?'' trying to exit as soon as possible.

''Sure'' he replied quietly. She was thankful that he didn't bring up the ice cream truck incident. She suspected that Gorge might be his son, might be. She knew Stacey cheated on Mark with House. She was jealous but Stacey was his past. At least she hoped so. She did love him but did not trust him.

''Well, I should leave you two to do your jobs, mainly you Lisa. I know

how much Greg hates work.''

Cuddy was changing her mind. She wasnt sure if House would actually come with her. And when House was about to get up, Sam called. Cuddy took the call in the ddx room and she returned,

''Stacey, I think I'll leave you two alone so you can chat. I know it has been a long time. I just wanted to tell House that I'm going shopping with Sam."

''Oh, Thank you, Lisa. That's very thoughtful of you. Greg?''

''As my Mistress says.''

Cuddy really thanked God that House didn't shout or agrue in front of Stacey. While regretting her last sentence. She didn't want them to be alone.

''We'll check out the house tomorrow?''

''I'll call Cathy," House replied With a grin.

''Its Carly! Bye have fun you two. Bye Gorge!''

The little boy was busy playing with House's toys. Of course, House wouldnt let him play with ball-y.

Cuddy left them alone regretting it, but she had to trust him, at least learn to trust him. She reached her office and picked up her cell to call Sam.

''Hey Lisa, you busy?''

''Not exactly,"

''So lets go?''

''Okay, but we have to make it quick.''

''Sure. While you're at it can you please pick up some coffee from starbucks?''

''Of course. C'ya in 20 mins. Ohh wait, you didn't tell me the address.''

''Just come to PP General . We'll go together. I have had asked my Dean for permission.''

''Well then I'll meet you there."

She wanted to keep her mind off House's office where he was talking to  
Stacey about God knows what! She tried very hard not to think about it. She bought the coffee for Sam.

As soon as she reached PP General, Sam was standing with her bag outside the building. Cuddy opened the door for for her.

''Hey. Here's your coffee."

''Thank you. Didn't you get one for yourself?''

''Right now coffee won't help."

''Okay, I'll ask Stacey for some booze."

''STACEY?''

''The designer! God what happened? You screamed at me like I told you the name of a monster."

''Believe me, you told me the monster's name," Cuddy whispered in a low voice so that Sam wouldn't hear.

''You said something?''

''Nope. Lead the way. Next turn?''

''No, straight from here and then right. Its the 2nd house on right.''

Sam guided her to a small house. It wasn't even a house, just a room. It had 3 chairs and a table with a changing room with a large mirror.

Sam and Stacey hugged each other,

''Stacey, this is my friend Lisa and Lisa as you can guess, this is my Saviour, Stacey!''

Cuddy nodded and sat on one of the chairs. While Stacey brought 5 white gowns to try. Each was strapless, long enough to cover her legs, each was backless, the only difference was the the shade of white.

''They are beautiful, Sam."

''I know, this is how you will come in use. Select one.''

''That one," she said pointing at one.

''OMG!'' Stacey shouted.

''What happened?" Cuddy and Sam gasped in unison.

''Nothing, I just forgot to ask you, drinks? There's not much to drink, just some wine?''

''Sure!'' Cuddy replied while Sam nodded "No."

Stacey poured two glasses of red wine and handed one to Cuddy.  
While Sam tried on different dresses, Cuddy's thought's wandered off to  
House's office. 'Maybe House will tell Stacey to get lost or he might break up with me.'

After dress number 2, Sam forced Cuddy to try one,

''Come on, you have to try, it suits you. Dont you agree Stacey?''

''Yeh, try the one you like. You have the perfect body just like he said.''

Cuddy became suspicious, ''Who said?''

Sam quickly tried to cover up, "Stacey, I think you had too much booze, Lisa just try that on, please. You'll have to some day or other. I know House proposed. So take this." Sam handed her the gown which Cuddy had selected. Cuddy reluctantly took the dress and went to the changing room to try it on. Sam waited for her to go inside, the moment she was inside she began scolding Stacey,

''You rat us out and you won't get any money, Candy!''

''I'm so sorry, Sam but he told me that she would select that dress and  
the measurements he gave me were so accurate. Was he a tailor?''

''No, he just loves her that much!"

Cuddy came out wearing that dress,

''Sam?''

''Lisa you look beautiful, you should buy that for sure.''

''Sam, we haven't decided on a date, yet!''

''So what?"

''And how come it fits me perfectly and not you?''

''Maybe Stacey took the wrong measurements!''

To earn her money properly Candy quickly tried to cover up,

''Actually, your size is very common, so if you want to try more we can.''

''I'm sure but I liked this best and besides its Sam's wedding not mine."

''Lisa, I think I'll go with that." She pointed at another dress.

''I'll pack it," Candy readily said.

After 2 hours of shopping Cuddy returned to PPTH. She picked her messages up from the nurse's station. Katy did handle her work nicely when Cuddy wasnt around. Cuddy went back into her office to complete the work for the day. She wanted to check on House. She made up her mind to go but she didn't have the courage. She wanted to know what happened in those 2 hours in that room. With all the strength she had left in her she made her way towards the lift. She wanted someone who could hold her hand and take her to House's office. She reached the 3rd floor, only to see the blinds of House's office closed. She didn't know what had happened. She didn't know if Stacey was still inside. She wanted to know but she hesitated. She didnt have the willpower to take another step. She wanted someone who would take her hand and guide her to his office. She wanted a hero. She needed a hero.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)  
I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate  
It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live  
[Chorus:]  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)  
I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)  
I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)_

Song by: hero by skillet

**Guys please review…eagerly waiting…. **


	11. Chapter 11 : tired of being sorry

**Guys thank you for the review last chapter's review. Its really short but I had to write it for some reason. It felt incomplete without this chapter. Thank to my beta who gave me wonderful ideas! As always . **

**Enjoy ….**

**I hope by the end of the chapter readers have a smile on their faces like Lisa's**

Chapter 11:Tired of being sorry

Cuddy finally managed to walk up to the ddx room. She saw Chase staring at the white board where the symptoms were written.

''Dr. Chase, I'm sorry to disturb you but could you please tell me where House is?''

''He's in his office, I guess.''

''What do you mean you guess?''

''The blinds have been shut for the last two hours and he just diagnosed leukaemia, as usual out of nowhere. Funny thing is that he just called to tell me his diagnosis. I was just sitting here trying to see how his brain works.

''Believe me, if I had know that I wouldn't have hired him. And you said the blinds were closed? Anyone inside?''

''Just House."

''Just House? Then why the are blinds closed?''

''That you have to ask yourself, we have been specifically told not to disturb him.''

''Thank you. I'll go and check on your jackass boss."

Cuddy walked towards the closed door. With each step her heartbeat rose. Finally, she gathered all her strength and opened the door only to find a mess.

There was House sleeping in his comfortable chair while Rachel clung to him like a monkey, fast asleep, her hands around his neck while his hands protectively wrapped around her small back.

The room was a mess. There were toys on the floor, maybe the whole toy store. Next was flowers. Around 25 types of flowers in between the toys. And on top of that there were several medical journals with some colouring books and some story books. No sign of Stacey or Gorge!

The computer was switched on and the laptop was also switched on. The iPod was placed on it's stand and played Mozart. The room was an exact replica of the Rachel's room when Rachel and House were left alone to play. She was satisfied to see the outcome. She started picking up the things. She started with Rachel's toys, then House's toys, then the books. She sorted the coloring books and medical journals. Just as she was about collect the flowers, Wilson came inside with his eyes covered with one hand.

''If you guys are done, House please check this MRI.''

''Wilson, you can open your eyes. House is sleeping and I'm cleaning his office.''

''Oh, I'm sorry. The blinds were closed so I assumed... Here, I'll help you out.'' He

started picking up the mess.

''Why is Rachel here, Cuddy?''

''Marina, my nanny got sick and I had to go shopping with Sam so I guess he picked her up.''

''Oh, thats why he asked for my car. But whats with the flowers? And of all different types?''

''To be very honest, I have no clue. Maybe Rachel wanted them. She can convince him to buy anything and to top that off, he can buy her anything. You know he brought her an ice cream truck?''

''Ice cream truck?''

''She wanted ice cream. She is 3 years old. Do the maths.''

Wilson nodded and he was about to open the blinds when Cuddy panicked, she almost jumped on Wilson's hands.

''Stop!''

''Cuddy you almost scared me there. What happened?''

''He does not want to be seen like that. Can you please take Rachel for few minutes. Please."

''Cuddy I have known you long enough. Tell me what happened? What did he do to screw up this time?''

''Wilson just please take her. I'll tell you after I have a talk with him. I'm asking you Wilson."

''Sure. Can you entangle her from his giant arms?''

''I'll try.'' She replied with a fake accent. She went ahead to pick up Rachel but House's arms were so strong holding her that she she couldnt take Rachel.

''Wilson, I think you should try.''

''Are trying to fool me?''

When wilson tried nothing happened. Wilson was astonished to see House's strength. Cuddy just came up with an idea.

''Wilson, I think this might help and you do want to close your eyes.''

''Cuddy, what exactly are you planning on doing?''

''You want to witness?''

''I'm not sure, but I'll take my chances.''

Cuddy moved her hair behind her ear with her hands and inclined forward to kiss House. She reached his lips and started to lick his lips. His lips replied instantly, as if they were only waiting for her. Wilson's mouth hung open. The kiss had a rawness, it was passionate. It seemed like it was their 1st kiss ever. Their tongues battled each other, it really didn't matter who won. They didn't even care. Subconsciously, her hands moved to cup his cheeks and he removed one of his arms and pulled Cuddy closer with the help of his cane keeping one hand on Rachel. The kiss was now turning into more than just a simple kiss. Wilson gathered up courage and...

''Ahem, ahem.'' He coughed.

''We need to talk. Let Rach go with Wilson. How did you even manage to get her here? Without anyone noticing?''

''Here,'' handing Rachel to Wilson, ''I swear to God if you drop her or wake her up I'll make sure Sam inherits all your money!'' He whispered his threat so that Rachel wouldnt wake up.

''House, I'm capable of handling a child.''

''Oh, so you couldn't figure out the mass on it's lung?''

''How did you?''

''Wilson puppy face, MRI, I can be Einstein!''

''If your love is over, can we talk House?'' Cuddy snapped.

''She-devil call. Wilson close the door while your at it.''

''Just keep your voices low, Cuddy handle him well.'' Wilson said with a worried face.

''I can handle him, thanks for the concern Wilson!"

They waited until Wilson left.

As soon as the door closed, Cuddy turned to House,

''I'm sorry, I didnt mean it that way. You know that. I just want her to hear 'no' sometimes. She has to learn, House. I really appreciate what you are doing.''

''But you made it clear that she is your daughter! Why? Don't you trust a cripple, drug-addict complete asshole?''

''House, you know thats not the point!''

There was silence, pin-drop silence. The air rushed through the windows., breezy wind blowing. The tear gland in Cuddy's eyes couldn't take it anymore. The tears let themselves out. Breaking the tension, House slowly spoke,

''Cuddy, I just want her to like me."

''She already loves you!''

''I dont want to be like my father. Hell, I dont want her to have a childhood like mine! Actually I don't want any similarity between my life and hers!''

''First of all you're not your father, House. You are my House. The guy I fell in love with is shy, sensitive and he loves me more than anything in this world. He is sometimes a pain in the ass but he isn't a bad or even a harsh father!''

He chuckled at the 'pain in the ass' joke. They were back. He almost smiled. She knew he was back. Without a word he took her hand.

''Let's get my daughter from Jimmy boy!''

''Yes, Dr. House.''

The old classic Huddy was back but one more thing was left unsolved. Unheard. Unspoken of. Cuddy didn't know what had happened in those two hours. She wanted to know. She was desperate. But she knew that House wouldn't open up so easy. She had to go easy. One thing after another. She could pile things on him. She wanted to know. She had to know.

I don't know whyYou wanna follow me tonight?When in the rest of the worldWith whom I've crossed and I've quarreled  
Let's me down soA thousand reasons that I knowTo share forever the unrestWith all the demons I possess, beneath the silver moon  
Maybe you were rightBut baby I was lonelyI don't wanna fightI'm tired of being sorry  
Keep the oceans dryWith all the vampires and their bridesWe're all bloodless and blindAnd longing for a life beyond the silver moon

Maybe you were rightBut baby I was lonelyI don't wanna fightI'm tired of being sorry

Song: tired of being sorry by Enrique


	12. Chapter 12: you make me feel

**Guys I did mention that Wilson and house's members knew about him and cuddy but not the hospital, even when she kissed himit was infront of his team. A big hug and thanks to ppl who reviewed last chapter. You make me wanna write more…**

**Enjoy …..**

Chapter 12: You Make Me Feel.

It was a bright, sunny morning, well even if it wasn't, it was for House. Cuddy woke him up with a blow job, then he showered with the sexy Dean. Rachel was with her Nana so no disturbance. She made him breakfast - Pancakes with syrup. But he didn't use any fork. She was about to pour the syrup but was abruptly pulled by giant hands around her waist.

''House!''

With a single motion he tore off his shirt which she was wearing, the only piece of clothing on her body, while he was still in a towel wrapped around  
his waist. He started licking her neck, slightly kissing her. Making her moan, while his hand reached for the syrup in her hand. She didn't even realise when the syrup was taken from her and poured on Patty, dripping down to her taut stomach, finally reaching the 'promised land'. He started to lick from the neck down the lane so formed. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. After reaching

the promised land he was almost on his knees. She knew it would hurt

him but there was a mattress to aid him. He pulled her down onto the floor. She didn't even notice that he kept the mattress on the kitchen floor. If he hadn't kept it there and he ruined her precious kitchen floor he knew he wouldnt get any for days, even months.

She kissed his bare chest, while he moaned in ecstasy. He put his sticky fingers around her shoulders to pull her above him so he could have access to her mouth. Once again the clash of lips, the battle between the tongues, as usual they really didn't care who won. Now, he scooped her down so he lay above her. In this  
process the towel around his waist got pulled off and ''Little Greg'' was out to play. She wrapped her legs around his waist, just on his hip bone, pulling him towards her. He understood her signal and plunged two fingers inside the wet velvet walls. She dug her fingers deep into his back, causing him to bleed. A little cut. As he was about to enter her, the bell rang.

Cuddy snapped, ''Wilson?''

''You think about Wilson when we have sex? Thats so cool. So do I."

''Shut up. I think he is at the door.''

''Go get dressed. I dont want him to see naked whats mine.''

''Oh, you jealous, manipulative ass.''

House wrapped the towel around him while Cuddy quickly went to put on some clothes. House opened the door in his towel, SNAP!

''Poppy!''

''Why is Senior Senior Cuddy and JR Cuddy here?

''She wanted to wish you, so?''

Rachel quickly came running towards House holding a hand-made card in  
her hand. House picked her up while managing his towel .

''Blood!'' Arlene remarked.

''Where?'' House and Rachel asked in unison.

''On your back, Gregory. What happened?''

''Who?''

''House, I'm taking to YOU!"

''Oh, that. I think its best if I keep it to myself.''

''Sure but get someone to dress those wounds.''

''Yes MOM," he replied sarcastically.

''Hey Poppy, what's for breakfast?''

House had made Cuddy stop making breakfast, due to sticky incident. So he replied,

''Whatever She-devil cooks!''

''Please don't let Mommy cook! PLEASE!''

''I'll try my best, Kiddo. Let me get dressed and you too!''

House was lucky that Arlene didnt hear Rachel's demand, actually  
Cuddy was saved from all the bashing about not cooking. Cuddy wasn't a  
bad cook but she cooked 'too healthy' while House cooked 'just healthy' enough for Rachel. House carried Rachel to her room to change her clothes. She never whined when House changed her clothes, while Cuddy tried she always threw tantrums. While House limped back to his room, Cuddy had his shirt and hot pants on.

''Wilson?''

''Your Mom with the rugrat."

''Why?'' She panicked.

''Rugrat wanted to wish me.''

''Let's go out for lunch."

''Anything but clinic duty.''  
She nodded and went to meet her Mom.

''Lisa, why are you so sticky? I can actually see through your shirt as

in his shirt and your pants too! If your trying to dress up as Italian hooker atleast keep it updated''

''Oh, well I was making breakfast and the syrup fell on me." She said, trying to lie.

''Enough! I was here to drop Rachel off, now I'll go and attend my  
cooking class.''

''Mom, did you at least wish him?''

''Wish?''

''It's his birthday, thats why we aren't at the hospital and Rachel was with you. Couldn't you make that out?''

''Well, Rachel said something about wishing but I thought it might be one of their stupid things, so I didn't bother.''

''You'll be late for your class. I'll tell him you wished him."

''Sure, my dear.'' she quickly left after being found guilty.

Cuddy went back to take shower, well, she had to shower again after the

sticky incident. She went back to her room only to find Rachel and House watching the pirate cartoon on her mac book. With pancakes and syrup on a plate, both eating off the same plate, actually it was more like House feeding her. She sighed and went ahead for a bath, again. The trio then went to hospital. Rachel wouldn't leave House alone so Cuddy agreed to take Rachel only if she behaved herself. Rachel didn't like

to stay with Cuddy as her office was 'serious type' while House's office had more toys. Cuddy went straight into her office and started her work, while House and Rachel went to his office to see if they had a case. Cameron had, as usual, already found something for them. During the ddx Rachel was sitting on House's lap, on the good leg, watching everyone speak a foreign language. She nodded at whatever House said. He got up and sat Rachel back on the chair to write on the white board, he didn't like anyone touching his 'precious' white board and Cuddy. He would shout at his team and stare at donors who dared to touch Lisa until they shooed off. Rachel really was impressed at how House worked. As he was relieved of clinic duty, both of them sat in his office and played with his toys. Meanwhile, board members stormed into Cuddy's office.

Cuddy swiftly got up,

''Excuse me? Was the meeting supposed to be in my office?''

One of them who had balls to speak, Dr. Dave said,

''We are here to talk about your relationship with Dr. House. And you did not even report it to HR. And off you go sending your daughter with him. What kind of mother are you?''

''First of all, it is none your business whom I date or not. Secondly, we  
had informed HR the day we started dating, about 11 months ago. And, finally, who the hell are you to question what I do or who I keep my daughter with? I'm getting married to this guy and we followed hospital policies to the mark. So I would like it if you gather your information properly and then question my decisions regarding this hospital.''

After the big, long speech by Cuddy everyone's mouth hung open, but still Dave had the nerve to open his shitty mouth again,

''Oh, when did you inform HR? And why don't we know about it?''

''As I have already told you its none of your business. But still I will call HR head Mr. Griffin to confirm.''

She picked up the telephone,

''Mr. Griffin, this is Dr. Cuddy. Could you please bring the contracts Dr. House and I signed to my office now.''

The already scared Griffin answered immediately, ''Yes, Dr. Cuddy. No problem.''

Within three minutes Griffin was in her office, he was surprised to see the all the board members except Wilson there. He handed the 'love contracts' to Cuddy. Cuddy immediately told him to leave. She did not want another member to join the scene. Cuddy, with all her anger, handed the contracts to Dr. Dave specifically. As soon as Dr. Dave saw the contracts, he examined them, the date, their signatures, actually every word of it. He was really ashamed of his doings now. He quietly said, ''I'm sorry.''

''Did you say something Dr. Dave?''

''I said I'm sorry. Now if you excuse us we will have a little chat with Dr. Chase.''

''You were betting on us?''

One of them, Dr. Julian who was really old and somewhat close to Cuddy managed to say, ''Dr. Cuddy dont mind but the sexual tension between you two was pretty visible.''

''Anyways, if your doubts are cleared up I have to return to work.''

They all left with a sense of shame on their faces.

She thought about what Julian said, ''tension was pretty visible,"

Were we so extreme? Is she serious about it? It was all true. When House and Cuddy talked, basically argued the whole world became non-existant to them. They were always so engrossed in each other.

It was lunch time. She wanted to have lunch with her family. She walked to the 3rd floor to invite Wilson too. House was already ready with Rachel. Wilson was busy with a patient so he told them he would join them later. When Wilson reached the restaurant he was amazed to see the cute family having lunch. Rachel sitting on House's lap while Cuddy sat opposite them. A place reserved for him in between them.  
It was just an ''AAAWWW" moment. He was just staring at them when  
House called him while his mouth was full with burger. Clearly he was on his 2nd burger and 4th glass of coke, while Cuddy stuck to salad and Rachel was having a bit of both from her ''parent's'' plates. House would cut small pieces for Rachel to eat. Wilson ordered a burger.

Their lunch was fine until they ran into Mark, Stacey and little Gorge. Stacey saw House and waved while he had no other option but to wave back. She actually had the nerve to join them at their table.

During all this Mark was silent as if he was dumb. He didn't even bother to wish House while Stacey kissed his cheek. Cuddy was red, blood red with anger. You could see the angry Cuddy! Red hot in her red skirt and black v-neck blouse. While Stacey was in nice Armani dress. She sat right beside House making Cuddy even more red than she already was. Rachel and Gorge started to make faces at each other which made Mark take Gorge from Stacey. Cuddy had finished her salad when the Warners walked in.

''I guess we better leave, House take that burger in your hand and  
Wilson have you finished?'' Cuddy said hurrying.

''Lisa we just arrived, can't you just wait. I haven't even given Greg his gift.'' Stacey calmly replied.

"Well, Stacey, I would love to stay and chat but there is a donor who wants to meet House and the hospital will get the donation only if he meets House. And as I'm the Dean I have to talk him through as you know House is at his best in front of important people. But I guess Wilson can wait.'' She said, trying to cover the lie. Cuddy just hoped that House would go along with the lie.

''Oh well, here Greg. And I suppose James you came in the same car as

them so you'll also have to leave?''

Wilson tried to lie, he knew he wasnt any good so he settled for a single word, ''Yes."

Stacey gave House a small gift, it was tickets to next game. He was happy to receive them as they sold out on the first day. He didn't even bother to say thank you, he just nodded. She knew what it meant, after all she spent 5 years with the man. Mark and Gorge went to pick up their orders while Cuddy hurried the gang to go back to hospital. They exchanged their goodbyes and left.

Back in the car, House let Cuddy drive as he knew she was furious. He quietly sat in his seat while making sure Rachel was seated properly.

''I'm going to drop Rachel at my Mother's or at Julia's.''

He just nodded. She drove to Julia's and dropped off Rachel. All this time House was in the car. She drove back to her place. And it was Cuddy who was driving recklessly, she was so furious. She stopped the car right in front of her place, she slammed the door, took House's hand and pulled him towards her and started walking swiftly.

''Cripple, Cuddy!''

She didn't even hear it as she kept walking. Finally, he stopped and said

''Cuddy, I know you have two perfectly normal legs but I don't so go ahead, I'll follow you!''

''Oh, House, I didnt realise I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Do want me to give you a massage?''

''Yes please, but first lets get inside.''

She opened the door and threw House on the wall and started kissing him, usually it was the other way round, House used to get all horny and throw cuddy on walls, maybe the restaurant bathroom wall or her office wall. She didn't have sex with him in her office but she let him reach first base. She started licking, kissing him passionately. His shirt was torn in two pieces, his belt opened next. He unbuttoned her black blouse with his hands slowly, but she was in no mood for slowly. She then yanked open her top, too. She kissed him till he was oxygen deprived. He pulled back when he really needed oxygen.

''Cuddy, as much as I love angry sex with you I need OXYGEN."

''Before we have sex on the piano I would like to give you your gift.'' Cuddy said abruptly.

''I'm getting two gifts?! Best birthday ever.''

She went back in the kitchen brought strawberries, cake and a bottle of  
Champagne and a neatly wrapped box. He was already in the bedroom,  
she came in and handed him the box and kept the rest of the things on the  
table near the piano. He opened it. It was a classic Rolex watch. He was  
confused as to what reaction he should give, it was really expensive.

''If you don't like it we can return it.''

''Cuddy, its not that, people don't gift me on my birthday. That is too expensive. I love anything which is yours. And you really know how much I love myself because you love me!''

''Why aren't you saying something to me? I acted like a jealous bitch!''

''I like you. Hell I love you and it really doesnt depend on how you act.''

''House, you are so right in weirdest way.''

''Well, you make me feel..''

''Less talking, more rocking, if you know what I mean, Cuddy pointed at the piano.

_ Girl I've been all over the world  
Looking for you  
I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
And you're overdue  
And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
In that bright white noise  
What I been missing in my life  
That I been dreaming of  
You be that girl  
You be that girl  
You be_

Everything you want so let me get up there  
I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

You make me feel so  
La La La La La  
You make me feel so  
La La La La La

Song: you make me feel by cobra starship ft sabi

Please leave your reviews! Pretty please!:)


	13. Chapter 13 : addicted

Guys thanx for the last chapter's reviews..but don't forget to rate this one!:)

Enjoy…

Chapter 13 : addicted

It had been a week but Cuddy's bottom still hurt after having sex on the piano. Carly had scheduled them to have a look at the house. House whined about going but Cuddy made him. Even Rachel agreed with House, they blindly followed her when it came to boring things. But Cuddy is Cuddy. She dragged House's ass to check out the place. The next thing was Sam and Wilson's wedding, finally.

Cuddy woke up at 5am, unentangle herself from House who had his arms wrapped around her. Her head was buried deep in his chest. She slowly and quietly tiptoed around the room to take her mat, she kissed him lightly on his cheek to let him know that she was awake. Before going into the hall she quickly checked on Rachel then headed for yoga. She placed her mat and started with her yoga which lasted for about 20 minutes. Then she moved on to check her mail. She switched on her mac, then she charged her iPod, changed into House's shirt and sweat pants and went for a jog. She returned after 15 minutes with milk and the newspaper in hand. She came home, put the things on the table, still Rachel and House were fast asleep. She switched on the coffee maker. Then she went to wake up House. She aimed for his boxers, the wonder of sleeping next to Cuddy was that she woke him up with blow jobs or kisses, any sexual adventure but only when he behaved and House would do any thing to receive such treatment. As soon as her hands went to take off the boxers, he scared her and pulled her towards him and went for her lips. She was sweaty from the jog. But he really didn't care.

After too much kissing, they broke apart when they really needed oxygen. Cuddy managed to speak but all she could say was just one word,

''Shower?''

He just nodded and they went for a shower. When Cuddy was out of the shower she was back in administrative mode. And House knew if he wanted to go in late he would have to keep his mouth shut. He went to wake up Rachel and get her ready and also make breakfast. He had quickly woken Rachel up, luring her with cookies during her morning meal and she readily agreed. Cuddy was rushing here and there, as always she panicked in the morning before going to work. Packing her bag, she made her way to the kitchen to have her breakfast. Her cereal and milk was already there while House and Rachel were playing with their breakfast. She didn't bother to scold them as she was too busy worrying about her work at that moment. She hurried with her coffee and breakfast while House had packed her a sandwich, a simple peanut-butter jelly sandwhich but he knew she would forget her path towards to cafeteria so he handed her the food and went back to playing with Rachel. Cuddy left after kissing Rachel and then more than kissing House at the door, they had to stop when Marina came. She left for work and House went to read some journals but ended up reading playboy.

He came in at 10am which was early "House-timing" when he got a call for a case. Sometimes he really suspected that Cameron still had the hots for him after all she managed to get him more and more cases after she came to know about his relationship with Cuddy. He was in the middle of his ddx when Cuddy came to his office.

''Kids, Mommy and Daddy need to discuss your report cards, so shoo off!'' The team rolled their eyes and went to run their tests.

''Let's go.''

''But Mommy, I dont want to go.''

''House get your ass and lets move because tonight you arent sleeping with me.''

''You're hiring me a hooker?''

''In your dreams, tomorrow's the wedding, Wilson is crashing with you while Sam is

with me.''

''Oo-HH, so tell Wilson to tuck me in as you do, but he doesn't have the ass for it.''

''Oh, sure I will now let's go please. And also I need to do some shopping for the wedding so you have to come."

''Why me?''

''It's either that or clinic duty. I know you would love to get your own private fashion show rather than cleaning drool off foolish people.''

''Ha! So you agree they are foolish. Lets go.''

''And by the way, you're buying!''

''But you earn more than I do."

''Yes, but you have to pay a price to look at your twins!''

''But if they are mine why do I need to pay'', he whined.

''Because I say so."

''This is not fair.''

She suddenly pushed him towards the hallway wall and reached his ear, making sure no one in the hallway saw them, and said;

''Because everything is fair in love and war.'' She whispered seductively. He caved and followed her to the car.

The house which Carly had suggested was hardly 5mins from the hospital. They reached the place, it was not a house, it was like a villa. It had a big front yard, a big garage, it would easily fit House and Cuddy's cars and his death trap. She opened the door and found Carly waiting for them.

''Hey!''

''Thanks, Carly, for meeting us at such short notice.'' Cuddy apologetically said.

''Not a problem. Come I'll show you around. The first floor has 3 rooms and a kitchen and 2nd floor has a master bedroom and a study, and of course you have seen the front yard. The back yard has a tree house and a swimming pool. Take a look around.''

''Cuddy, take a look and let me know if I can walk.'' House slowly whispered in her ears. Cuddy nodded and checked out the place.

''Oh, I forgot, there is a basement too with an attached laundry room.''

''Sure.'' House murmured waiting for Cuddy.

Cuddy returned few minutes later and gave a nod to House, House literally checked out the place in one go. They thanked Carly again, more like Cuddy thanked her and then they went shopping. First, she went to G&B and dragged him there, she tried on about 5 dresses and bought 3 of them. House would nod at each dress. No comments as he really didn't want to tell her that she had grown a little fat, then he would have been banished from the universe or worst she would withhold sex and House was in no mood to take that risk.

Next came shoes. He knew she would buy the whole store if she could, and she could, being the Dean she earned enough, but she didn't. She tried on at least 50 shoes while House was playing with his PSP.

After trying each of them she would turn to House for comments while he would say the same, ''Your ass looks good!''

Next was cosmetics, she sent House to buy them a little snack while she picked her regular cosmetics. She never changed them. her skin was very sensitive. House bought a big subway for himself and a 'boring' salad for Cuddy. Cuddy arrived at the food court 10 minutes later. House was already sitting at a table with a reserved seat for her, his mouth was full. She walked upto him and gave him a little peck on the cheek for behaving.

Later that night, Cuddy arranged the guest room for Sam. They chatted for a while. About the wedding and the shoes. Girls really need no topic to talk, they can go on and on about anything. While Cuddy was surpised that House didn't throw a surpise bachelor party for Wilson. Like good girls they slept at 10. Meanwhile, at Wilson's House was on his 3rd beer bottle while Wilson was on his 1st. They watched monster trucks till 11pm and Wilson passed out on the couch. House couldn't keep himself from Cuddy. He decided to visit. At 11pm he zoomed on his death trap and knocked on Cuddy's window. He really didn't want wake Rachel up. Cuddy instantly knew who it was. She opened the window,

''Couldn't find a hooker?''

''Yes and that big ass is really hard to replace."

''House, its really sweet you can't stay a night without me.''

''Not you, your ass, Mistress.''

''What did you and Stacey talk about when I went shopping with Sam?'' Out of the blue Cuddy asked, she had to know.

''The weather." He deflected.

''Right, seriously?''

''I promise you that tomorrow I will tell you, cross my heart!'' he said seriously.

''Oh, really?''

''If I dont you can punish me!''

''House, Goodnight!''

''Ouch! I dont even get a goodnight kiss. I came all the way here just to cop a feel, you know?!''

She opened the window again and gave him a full blown kiss.

''Cuddy, I'm an addict...'' he said slowly, she hung her mouth open but before she could say anything he finished off his sentence;

''And you're my drug.'' and he zoomed off. Sam entered the room in all her sleepiness she asked; as Cuddy was smiling like a fool.

''What happened, Lisa?''

''Nothing. Just some addict. You go to sleep. Nothing to worry about."

Have I told you how good  
It feels to be me  
When I'm in you  
I can only stay clean  
When you are around  
Don't let me fall

If I close my eyes for ever  
Would it ease the pain  
Could I breath again

Baby I'm addicted and out of control  
But you're the drug that keeps me from dying  
Baby I'm a lair but all I really know  
Is you're the only reason I'm trying

I'm wasting away  
Made a million mistakes  
Am I to late  
There's a storm in my head  
And it rains on my bed  
When you're not here  
I'm not afraid of dying  
But I'm afraid of losing you

Baby I'm addicted and out of control  
But you're the drug that keeps me from dying  
Baby I'm a lair but all I really know  
Is you're the only reason I'm trying

When you're lying next to me  
Love is going through to me  
O it's beautiful

Everything is clear to me  
Till I hit reality  
I lose it all  
I lose it all  
I lose it all

Baby I'm addicted  
And trying ,trying ,trying  
Baby I'm addicted  
Don't want to lose it all  
Baby I'm all lair but all I really know  
Is you're the only reason I'm trying

Baby I'm addicted  
Baby I'm addicted  
Baby I'm addicted

Song : addicted by Enrique

Guys are you still there? I rili don't think so? If want the next chapter jst write a review and I promise I ll update the chapter as soon as I get your reviews! So write nw!


	14. Chapter 14 :you cant always get what

iHeartHouseCuddy , OldSfan , alex , abby , guest and HuddyGirl :

Guys thank you for the reviews.. the chapter is now divided into two parts. Here is the 1st one.

Enjoy…

Chapter 14: You Can't Always Get What You Want...  
(Part I : the wedding).

It was a sunny Saturday morning;

''Good morning, Sam. Ready for today?'' Cuddy asked, handing her the cup of coffee.

''All set, Lisa. Again thanks to you. Really thank you for letting me stay. Hey who was at the window yesterday?''

''Who do you think?''

''House?''

''He is not suppose to visit you or see you.'' She slowly whispered under her breath.

Cuddy could make out that she said something.

''You said something?''

''Why? Case?''

''No, my jerk of a Fiancé was missing me.''

''Aww, that's so sweet.''

''Believe me, trying to kiss through a window is not.''

''You both can't keep your hands off each other," she remarked.

''Twenty years of foreplay is the cause.''

''Is Rachel up?''

''No, not until House wakes her up. Its gonna be difficult, also I have to make breakfast and make her eat, too. I'll just finish my yoga and then start with the work.'' She sighed.

''House does all that? I wouldn't believe that House would do household chores if anybody told me.''

''No, he wouldn't. There are two things that make him do it. Firstly, Rachel can make him do anything. Did you know he bought Rachel an ice cream truck?''

''Ice cream truck? You gotta be kidding me! Suddenly I feel I should  
marry House,''

''Sam, I can't share him or let any women take him. He is mine. Don't  
even try to joke about it, I might throw you out of my house.''

Sam was surprised at the possessiveness

''Well whats the second thing?''

''I can always withhold sex. And believe me that can make him do anything.''

''How much do you guys have? In a week roughly?''

''Twice or three times.'' She chuckled.

''Twice or three times only? Wilson and I do it at least four times.''

''Oh, you meant in a week?''

''Yes.''

''I thought you meant a day, I'm sorry. You can calculate for a week, then!'' she smiled her evil 'I do it more than you, bitch' smile.

''OMG! What are you guys Machines?''

''Darling, twenty years of foreplay! Twenty years.''

With that Cuddy spread her yoga mat while Sam's mouth was still hung  
open. Cuddy started with her yoga while Sam went to take a shower.

Sam wanted to help Cuddy so she offered to cook breakfast while the

hectic administrative Cuddy started to do the chores. Sam made simple  
toast and some scrambled eggs to go with. In between getting Rachel

ready Cuddy noticed that Sam was making eggs.

''Sam I'm so sorry but I'm vegetarian. I don't eat eggs, those are for House and Rach. Don't worry, I'll just have the toast.''

''Ohh, I'm sorry, I had no idea. And House didnt mention his Mistress was a veggie. I'll make you something else.''

''No, no, I'll be late for work.''

''Lisa, wedding is on the way and you're ditching me?''

''No, I'll just check my hospital. Without House there's nothing much to handle. I will be over in an hour or so. Don't worry, I'll be back on time.''

''Are you sure?!''

''Positive.''

''Okay, do you mind if I stay a little longer?''

''Of course not, Sam. Marina will come in a minute. You'll have company.''

''Marina?''

''My nanny."

''Great!''

''So, I'll meet you at the plaza?''

''Yes. The bridal room is adjacent to the hall. And don't let anyone see you.''

''Why?''

''Just because I say so. I don't want to jinx it.''

They all had their breakfast in silence. Cuddy fed Rachel while Sam read the newspaper. Marina arrived a few minutes later wearing a brand new dress, she looked pretty amazing!

''Wow, Marina, what's the occasion? A Date?''

''Dr. Cuddy your fiancé wanted a favour and, well, I needed a new dress for my anniversary so here I am."

Sam heard the whole thing and she shouted from the kitchen,

''I'm seeing a whole new House. What did you do that Wilson didn't?''

Cuddy replied "Sex, my dear friend."

''Oh, you cunning vixen."

She turned back to Marina, "What favour?''

''That I have to...'' Before she could finish, Sam frantically appeared  
from the kitchen and snapped,

"Cuddy, work! You need to come home soon. Remember don't ditch me!''

''Okay, Miss panic! Soon to be a bride, stop it. I'm coming home to help  
you. Bye.''

She kissed Rachel goodbye and hugged Sam as she was panicking, at least pretending to panic. As soon as Sam heard Cuddy's car she wasted no time and started to scold Marina,

''Why on Earth do you want to rat us out? Favour done, you get your money. Understood?''

''Sorry Ma'am. I'll go look after Rachel.''

Sam picked up her cell and dialled House.

''House, the coast is clear. Come soon."

''Yes, male Wilson.''

''How could you be so sure that she would go to the hospital?"

''Believe me when I say I know the woman I want to marry.''

House reached her place in 10 minutes. He was on his bike while Wilson came twenty minutes later. Sam welcomed both of them. A grin for House and a full blown kiss for Wilson, House went to take a shower. As soon as he finished it he went to meet his 'little girl'. She was eagerly waiting for him. He picked her up from Marina and placed her on his leg, the good one. He had his breakfast while Rachel was telling him about her events from yesterday. He then took her to the piano to practice, a 3-year old girl playing the piano is seriously an ''AWWW'' moment.

Next was the honeymoon stuff. He started with packing a suitcase for their honeymoon. He threw in his fairly good stinkless shirts and few jeans. He went to pack Cuddy's. He opened her wardrobe. All nicely arranged. Different compartments for different styles. He took every piece lingerie in that cupboard. He packed 5-6 one pieces and only one pjs as he knew she wouldn't wear anything at night, and if she wanted to she would prefer his shirts. Then he packed some of her tops and jeans so if she felt the need to wear comfortable clothes she could. Besides, she would want to buy more clothes so he left some space. Next he had to pack the shoes. He had no clue. He instantly shouted,

''Male Wilson!'' Both came running, Wilson and Sam. When he saw them standing at the door;

''Need help, which witch's boots-zz?"

''Show me what you got for clothes, I'll pick out the shoes accordingly. While you take care of the catering. The open bar thing has a problem, no bar tender. Go talk."

''Sure. You still got Candy's number?''

''Yes. Why?''

''Nothing. Boots, Male Wilson.''

While Wilson left the room as soon as he heard the word 'boots'. He was back doing other stuff. Calling Cuddy's med school bestie and checking on bridesmaid's dresses. Julia arrived in an hour or so at Cuddy's place to help them.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Cuddy literally finished her paperwork for the day in a hurry. She would never normally do such things but she had to hurry. While she was signing off some files at the nurse's station, She smelled alcohol. Some one was surely drunk. She shouted;

''Katy, right now in my office.''

She clicked her stilettos towards her office followed by a very drunken Katy.

''Katy, you stink? What were you thinking when you got so drunk? Boyfriend?''

She just nodded.

''Oh dear.'' she placed her hands around her shoulders and made her sit on the couch, she closed all the blinds and started to comfort Katy again. She ordered some coffee in her office for the hungover queen.

''What happened?"

''He left me...'' She murmured.

''Don't worry, you'll find someone better.''

''No, he was perfect.''

''It takes time to find the perfect one. It took me 20 years to find House.''

''He is perfect. Why can't I find someone?!''

''Give it some time, dear..''

''I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to waste your time on me on your wedding day.''

''What? Are you high?''

Just then her cell rang. It was Sam.

''Sit here. I have to take that.''

She picked up her cell.

''Hello.''

''Where are you?''

''I'll be there in 5 minutes, dont panic Sam.''

''Me? Why do I need to panic on your wedding day.''

''Are you high, too?''

''Seriously? You couldn't figure it out?''

''What?''

''It's your wedding day. Today you are going to marry Dr. Gergory House!''

''WHAT?

Guys I sorry to leave you like this but next chapter will only be posted after your reviews!:)


	15. Chapter 15: but if you try sometimes

**Guys this the last one. I know how patient you guys have been after the last one. Please don't forget to review this one…**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 15: But if you try sometimes you might get what you need...**

**(The wedding : Part II)**

''WHAT!''

''Just drive to the plaza and I will tell you everything, drive safe, Lisa.''

''Okay. I'm coming.''

Cuddy was still in shock. She didn't know what was going around her. Katy had left the room while she was on the phone. Cuddy drove to the plaza. She parked her car. She could see a limo parked outside. She slowly walked to the reception. The receptionist recognized her right away, after all it was HOUSE who had given her the description. She held Cuddy by her arm and led her to the bride's room. She was still consumed with shock. It was like walking a zombie to a room. They reached the room. There was Cuddy's mother, 2 bridesmaids, her sister and her med school bestie. And the cutest thing was Rachel in her pink dress, the flower girl. She was quietly sitting in one corner. Cuddy was still in a state of shock. Sam tried to talk;

''Lisa?''

''Yes...'' trying to fill in her dry throat.

''You may want to start now. It will take time to dress up and the make up. Here'' she handed her the dress which they had picked up from the little room.

Cuddy just nodded. She wanted answers from her soon-to-be-husband.

''Sam?''

''You're still confused aren't you?''

''A little.''

''He has been planning it for months now. It was his idea to get Wilson and I to have a fake engagement. But we did move in together. You still can't join the dots?''

''I'm really not the mood to join anything. Elaborate...''

''The dress, the long shopping trips with you. I let you decide things and his talks with Stacey?''

''His talks with Stacey?''

''Well, she was the only lawyer he knew, he wanted to get the marriage certificates ready as soon as possible.''

''Oh! And Wilson could keep a secret for so long?''

''Actually, he didn't know for few days, it was just House at first, but then he needed help with the dress. So he called.''

''And the dresses?''

''We were shocked that you picked the same dress he did. And the measurements. What does he do to your body. They were so perfect the stylist had a suspicion that he was a tailor!" She spilled the beans, finally.

''That son..'' She was immediately stopped by her mother.

''Darling, would you mind since Rachel is here.''

''Mom even you knew?"

''Yes dear, he really does love you. He also cut me a deal, I get Rachel for 3 days when your out on your honeymoon. ''

''Honeymoon?''

''Well shouldn't he get a reward for doing all this?'' Sam snapped.

All Cuddy could do was blush. She had every shade of pink on her face. The ones she had when House visited her on their 1st date. She may have been the first endocrinologist who didn't know which hormones were running around in her blood stream, heart pumping as fast it could, adrenals rushing, libido secretion, every cell in her body was working. She was in state of mixed feelings.

House, of all the people, House arranged all this. Her dream wedding, all things were perfect. The menu, cake, the dress. Everything. She wanted to pinch herself, rather she wanted someone to punch and tell her that she was marrying THE GREGORY HOUSE. Sam saw the look on Cuddy's face, the dress was still in Cuddy's hands and she stood still.

''Here,'' Sam offered her a glass.

''What?''

''Just drink. Red wine."

''How did you know what I drink?''

''I don't know a thing, its all House.''

She saw the bottle beside the glass. The same wine which he offered her on their 1st date. She was very happy, really happy that House took care of the little things. Now she didnt care about the guest list as long she was marrying House. She took the dress and stepped into the changing room.

There was already white lingerie waiting for her to wear. A small note attached to it;

_I want to rip that white thing off you, so dont get attached! And be on time, you know I'm always on time!_

_-H_

She read the note and chuckled. That man could make her laugh and she sure wanted to laugh for the rest of her life. She changed her clothes to the white strapless gown which made her 'assets' look good. She stepped out of the changing room. She received lost of 'ohs' and 'awws'. Her mother almost cried while Wilson came running. He had a bunch of white lilies in his hand.

''Cuddy you look... ''

''I made Wilson speechless. Do I look okay?'' she snapped right back.

''FANTASTIC. Actually you could be the prettiest bride I have ever seen.''

While Sam gave a small snort, Wilson quickly rectified his mistake. ''The prettiest bride who's not marrying me.''

Cuddy let out a small laugh. Wilson handed her a bouquet of lilies after the veil was set in her hair, Sam put minimal make up on her as instructed by House.

''Wilson, how did you know which flower I wanted at my wedding? And if you tell me that House did it, I'm gonna kill him.'' Cuddy angrily shouted at Wilson.

''you remember the day after Stacey left the office? Remember the room was filled with different types of flowers? You answered us. You kept the rest of the flowers aside and kept the white lily. Technically he didn't know. You thought Rachel wanted flowers."

''Oh, right. I'm marrying one brilliant doctor.''

''Tell me something new," Sam cut the conversation. A few minutes later Foreman knocked on the door.

''Hey guys it me, Foreman. Open up."

Wilson opened the door. Foreman had the same reaction that Wilson had a few minutes ago.

''Cuddy, you look...''

''Fantastic, I know. Thank you.''

''Right, we are ready. So do you want me to walk you down the aisle or your mother?''

''After Dad, I think I'll go with my Mom. Mom you alright with it?''

''Darling, I would love to walk you down the aisle."

Wilson held Cuddy's hands in his, "So you ready?''

''Yes lets go.''

They all walked in a straight line. No one had seen House. He was shy. He was the happiest person at that moment. He was going to marry LISA CUDDY. The love of his life. They all formed a line according to their entry. Sam left to take her seat. First in line were Cuddy's med school bestie with Foreman. Next in line was Cuddy's sister Julia with Wilson then came the cutest flower girl, Rachel. Finally the bride and her mother. The gates to the plaza hall opened. The bridesmaids and the best man walked down while every guest waited for Cuddy. Then came Rachel, throwing flowers at everyone's feet. She wore a cute little multi colored flower frock with sneakers as they were the only shoes she was comfortable in. House didn't want his "little girl" uncomfortable. A woman in her late forties was sitting on the harp. As soon as cuddy entered she started to play. All the guests stood to get a glimpse of the prettiest bride. She saw House, in a three piece suit, clean shaved. **God he looked HOT.** The blue eyes stuck to to the bride as soon as she entered the hall. A few steps seemed a mile for House. He couldn't wait. She walked to him, her mother kissed her on the cheek and left for her seat. She stood next to House. House had his cane in one hand and held Cuddy's hand in the other. Chase was their minister. When everyone was about to sit, Cuddy whispered in House's ear;

"CHASE?"

"Well, he was the only minister who wouldn't look at your boobs so.."

Chase heard House, he said in a low voice, "I still can."

"Then I'll sleep with your wife, how would ya like that? I know she still has the hots for me. So do the thing minister."

Cuddy squeezed House's hand, as a sign to shut up.

Chase began;

"For those who don't know me, I'm House's employee. I consider him my father figure. I know he isn't the type but he sure taught me a lot of stuff not only medical but in life. And Lisa is the mother of this hospital. She cares about the hospital like she cares about Rachel. It seems fair to me that mother marries my father. I hate to break it to you, but they already behave like a married couple." The audience let out a small laugh.

"Vows?"

It was Cuddy's turn

"House, we really don't need a pen and paper to write our vows and read it in front of random people. I love you. I have loved you from the day I met you. And each day my love for you increases. I just want to spend my life with you. You're my family. Thank you for this wonderful wedding."

"Lisa Cuddy. The administrator of a teaching hospital. I love your ass. It is huge. Believe me folks it is." The crowd again let a small laugh. Cuddy didn't mind, after all he had given her the dream wedding. He continued "I just want to spend rest of my life with your assets. And marrying the Dean has some benefits. No clinic duty huh?" Cuddy playfully hit his arm.

"Ouch"

"Rings"

Wilson handed them two bands, two platinum diamond studded bands. It perfectly complemented Cuddy's engagement ring. They both put a ring on each other's finger. And every one clapped.

"Do you Gregory House take Lisa Cuddy to be your lawful wedded wife?

"You talking to me?"

"Not funny House"

"Yep, I do."

"Do you, Lisa Cuddy take thee Gregory House to be your lawful wedded husband?'

"I do"

"Now by the powers vested in my by the internet I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now."

House lifted the veil and went straight for the lips. He sucked on them. She didn't resist, she let him in her mouth. Once again their battle of tongues began and really none of them cared as long as they were in each other's arms. Chase had to separate them. As soon as House broke the glass the party started. Everyone moved to dining hall where they welcomed the bride and groom for their first dance.

The lead singer of the band welcomed them;

"Ladies and gentleman for the first time ever Mr and Mrs House."

Cuddy and House walked hand in hand towards the center. They both took their position. Cuddy knew House wouldn't dance for long as his left leg wouldn't let him. He held her tight. A faint piano sound was heard. To Cuddy's surprise it was 3 year old Rachel playing the big instrument, after all she had been taking lessons from House. Cuddy let a tear flow down her cheek while House handed her a hanky from his pants. He knew there would be a lot of crying. They swayed for a few seconds until House could handle it. Rachel was playing the perfect song for the evening "You can't always get what you want". Her little finger playing each key. So cute! In a matter of few minutes the guests joined them while House and Cuddy made their way back to the table. Rachel quickly came and sat on House's lap while the band took over. Cuddy hugged Rachel and thanked her.

While House retrieved their marriage certificate,

"Here it official now!"

"Stacey didn't mind?"

"You're so lost in my dreamy eyes, can't you see her dancing happily with Mad right over there."

"Mark!"

"Whatever."

Cuddy turned to look at the couple, she saw them and also saw the bartender, Candy slash Stacey.

"House, why is the stylist a bartender?"

"Well, she is not exactly a stylist, she's an actor slash hooker. The dress you're wearing has come from Paris. Being a world renowned diagnostician has its perks. A patient of mine sent it. And I couldn't give it to you and then my patient couldn't fly here. So we had a little bar tending problem. You were so pissed off that day that you didn't notice the things going around you."

"You made me mad? And made it look like I bought a dress from a hooker?"

"Had to. So I called Stacey."

"So, where are you taking me on our honeymoon?"

"Three days in Mont Saint Michel and then India."

"India?"

"Ever head of the Taj Mahal, seventh wonder of the world? It was made by emperor Shah Jahn for his eighth wife as a symbol of love. It almost took around a million workers to make and then the king cut off their fingers so they couldnt create another. So romantic."

"is it true?"

"yes empress! You can Google it once we land there."

"House, I'm glad I married you. You are made for me. But Rachel?"

"Three days with your mother and a day with mine. And then Wilson. And Marina will be there all the time with her to make sure your mother doesn't kill her."

"Very funny, House. I'm just surprised."

Wilson got up on the stage to say his best man's speech.

"I know House is a marrying type but I m sure he ll keep you happy Cuddy till his last breathe. I maybe a little drunk but the fact remains that you got a HUGE ass cuddy. "

Cuddy stared at Wilson , gave his the classic 'I –m-going-to- kill- you- look', which was usually received by House. Wilson really got the message quickly and he continued,

"Well done House. In the end I would just like to say I love you guys and I wish the best and a wonderful life to both of you. To House and Cuddy!"

Then crowd joined "To House and Cuddy."

Every one clinked their glasses, Cuddy and House took no time and kissed each other.

"Thank you, House."

"I love you, Cuddy."

"I know", she smirked.

"You are supposed to say 'I love you too Gregory House!' he said, a little annoyed.

"Love you too Gregory House!"

_Well, I saw her today at the reception_

_A glass of wine in her hand_

_I knew she would go meet her connection_

_At her feet was her footloose man__  
No, you can't always get what you want_

_No, you can't always get what you want_

_No, you can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometime, you just might find_

_You get what you need_

_Song: do I need to mention it?_

Guys you still there? Here was the last one..if you want me to write sequel all you gotta do is review..also the story is complete by I would still love to get reviews. Thank you guys for sticking with house and cuddy till the very end . I wish david shore could manage a huddy for fans like us. Anyways thank you again!

:)

ammeboss


End file.
